Tell Me
by oreoplatzchen
Summary: "You used to be modest." He said aggravated and fuming. "I used to be innocent too, but you saw to remedy that." She reminded him with a wink. "It's nothing he hasn't seen before." "You are so obstinate." "Maybe I wouldn't be so obstinate if we weren't abstinent."
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place 12 years in the future from Book 1. Jinora is 22 and Bolin is 28. Please review! Enjoy.**

* * *

"No, Jin. It's not supposed to happen like this." Bolin was just so infuriated with her.

"Like what Bo?" She screamed. "Like two people who love each other, embracing what they have and celebrating it?"

"Jin, we can't do this. I can't do this with you. It isn't right." He gritted that last bit through his teeth. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

"I still don't understand what you are going on about!"

Bolin glared right at her about to let it all out, "Jinora, stop acting so naïve about this. This isn't some story in a book that you read. Not everything works out perfectly."

"Bolin, seriously Master Airbender over here." Gesturing at her blue tattoos in a forceful manner, "There are only three of us left. Meelo and Rohan don't count yet so quiet," She stopped his retort before it happened, "I remember everything about the Equalist uprising and the aftermath and you know what I went through in Ba Sing Se so don't even give me your crap about me being naïve and younger than you."

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Jinora, you know I love you but we have to have some propriety about this." He sat down and began running his hand through his hair, pulling some out.

"If this is going to turn into a lecture about the way I HAVE to act; I'll just go listen to my father instead." She knew she was losing her temper the air around her was moving a bit quicker, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

"Korra is starting rub off on you."

"What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, she's Mako's problem now."

"That's what I mean! We don't want to end up like that."

"Like what!? Madly in love? Fulfilling lives? Little benders running around our home?"

Bolin knew how much she loved the little munchkins. She babysat any and every chance she got. He looked up at exasperated.

"Don't you know anything?"

"I quit." She threw her hand in the air and turned around, "I quit." She grabbed her keys and glider "I quit. I'm done, Bo. I can't".

"Can't what?" He said to her back.

"Deal with this. I can't deal with this right now."

And she left.

* * *

He sat down. He knew better than to go after her right now. She'd airbend him into oblivion. For an airbender,she sure had a temper but only for him and only when Bolin pushed her buttons did it get her this riled up. First, there was the age button. So six years is a long time but nothing compared to the sixteen between Pema and Tenzin and the ninety-eight or so between her grandparents. Still that didn't make their relationship any easier. Then there was the line. The line he walked ever so carefully with her. Not the one that most boys walked between what he wanted and what she allowed. No, if only he were so lucky then the fight wouldn't have occurred to begin with. The line was very fine between her being a lady and her being independent. She was not delicate, but he still wanted to treat her as such which wasn't appreciated. He was allowed to open doors, pick up the dinner tab, but never treat her less than a warrior. She was as good a fighter as Korra; he admitted it. He didn't want to spar with her, as intensely as he did Korra because he loved her and could never live with himself if she were to get hurt. But that to Jin was an offense. Just like everything that was encompassed in their fight. He pushed all the buttons. He thinks about how he could have been so stupid. Why couldn't they have just discussed this calmly? Jinora doesn't share her feelings. Pema says she gets it from Tenzin which Bolin does not doubt. The both keep this calm facade all the time, burying all of their emotions. She sure didn't have a problem showing certain feelings though. He remembered how she used to flirt with him before they were dating finding any excuse to sit on his lap, tease him and especially play with his hair. Even now that they are together and everyone knows that he belongs to her she likes to remind them every once in a while with an all too public passionate kiss on Air temple Island or dancing inappropriately close at the city galas she is required to attend as the daughter of a councilman. All of those feelings were easy for her to convey. Anger was never a problem for her either. Anything more complicated than those two and she ran. She was getting better with sharing her emotions with Bolin even it was on rare occasions and only after her found her. If it was bad enough she'd hide, usually on Air Temple Island or in the corners of the library.

* * *

She thought about going to the library, but she knew Bolin would find her too easily; there in her favorite corner between romance and history. He would know Air Temple Island is the other go to hideaway, but it would at least take him a while to get there. So she popped open her glider and left for home. She was so livid at Bolin for how he reacted. It wasn't like they hadn't been passionate before. She had even slept over a few times either sneaking home in the wee hours of the morning before meditation or under the guise of staying at Korra's or Asamis's for whatever reason her parents would go for. But every time she tried to get him to have sex with her, he tried to reel her back in. It always worked (except today); he'd use her ultimate weakness against her, which was so unfair. He diverts his attention to her ear and something about the way he nipped at her earlobes and kissed his way down her neck leaving a few marks along the way drove her insane. Her mind would go completely hazy. The act just sent chills to her extremities. She would do anything he wanted after he did that even if it meant she ultimately didn't get what she wanted. That fact would only occur to the airbender later.

She was so annoyed that she didn't even notice her mother on the beach. Jinora was wondering when she had landed and how long her been watching her fume.

"Hey, Mom," Jinora offered.

"Hi sweetie. I thought you were spending the day in the city with Bolin?"

"I came home early to read." Pema didn't buy her daughter's half-hearted excuse and replied with raised eyebrows. Jinora had never preferred books over Bolin. Even when she was a young girl the earthbender could command Jinora's attention like no other. She knew something bad happened.

"Is Bolin being himself again?" said Pema in an attempt to get her eldest daughter to share her feelings knowing Bolin had cause her frustration.

Jinora sighed loudly and replied with an irritated yes. She gave her mother a quick hug and followed her into their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Bolin had given her about an hour of a head start before he made his way to leave his apartment to go after her. He figured Air Temple Island was his best bet to try first. If she wasn't there, there would at least be someone there for him to talk to.

So he headed off for the ferry thinking of what to do to diffuse the bomb he knew Jinora was harboring. This fight had been a long time coming but he was hoping it would be approached better than what had transpired earlier today…

It was just going to be nice relaxing day with his girl. No sparring or anything serious just cuddling, a walk in the park and noodles. She came over at about noon and he had been sleeping in. She had a key and didn't think it was out of the ordinary when Bolin didn't answer the door. He was always napping and she was always letting herself in. She loved to wake him up with a kiss.

Pabu greeted her at the door and immediately hopped up on her shoulder as they searched for her sweetheart only to find him still in bed which was unusual. Typically hunger bolted him awake and he'd crash again on the couch. She giggled at the sight of him all curled up in his blankets. She crawled upon the bed next to him and had Pabu do tricks on Bolin's side until he groggily revealed his emerald eyes. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning sleepy head." She greeted him.

"What time is it?" he half mumbled.

"Almost midday", he jolted up in bed thinking he was late for training; before he questioned her presence and remembered he had the whole day free. No training. No work. He relaxed back down and pulled his girlfriend to cuddle up next to him. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her hair. She hummed happily.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jin inquired as she nestled in closer to him.

"This." His hands reached up for her, lacing his fingers between them.

"All day?" she questioned as she rolled over to face him with a raised brow.

He sighed, "Maybe food and a walk. Nothing intense," he mused as he twirled her long hair. She loved when he did that. She was so happy that it was finally growing out long again after she had shaved it to received her master airbending tattoos.

"I think we can manage lunch first or breakfast for you rather?"

She made a few omelets for them while he got showered and dressed. She really wished he wouldn't get dressed and he knew it. However, she was always like that and he was always holding her back. When he came into the kitchen, she gave him a nice long kiss which allowed her to push him against the kitchen wall, airbending might of helped her keep him there, but deepening the kiss aided her in her endeavors a bit more. But he wasn't taking this. He pushed back into the kiss she had to force him back against the wall, smiling into his kiss. She loved this game they played back and forth and she loved winning, not that there was much of a way to lose. Kissing him was her favorite thing in the whole world…maybe second to reading. She let his kiss go trailing kisses down his jaw line and into his neck. He was a little lost for words while she practically had his eyes rolling back in his head... He didn't want to go here yet. He wanted this all the time, who doesn't? But she wanted this ALL the time. Sometimes he had to remind her that they had to have conversation and bonding time like going to the park and talking for this to be an actual relationship.

"Nora." he half-moaned half-whispered. She pulled away and pouted at him, knowing he probably wanted to eat before they escalated things. She rolled her eyes and served breakfast.

"You. You drive me crazy woman"

"Crazy how?" she asked sweetly with feigned innocence.

"Crazier than a fire ferret drunk on cactus juice." Her eyes sparkled as she giggled at the image he painted for her. Everything about her drove him over the edge; the shy slight airbender had a hidden wild side that lived to make him that way and he loved it (most of the time).

An hour later they found themselves walking around the park by the bay. He picked up a rock to skip across the smooth water. He failed after the first skip it sank to the bottom of the bay. Jinora snickered at his attempt.

"Oh like you could do better?" Bo challenged. She shrugged and winked at him. She found a good rock to toss and flicked it across the water's surface. The rock went so far out they almost didn't see it fall. Bolin was shocked, jealous and suspicious.

"Skipping rocks is a hidden talent of yours?" Jinora claimed that she spent a large amount of time practicing between reading books. Bolin accused her of using airbending to keep it up. She was shocked he could accuse her of such a thing.

"I would never cheat. I have no reason to." she stated.

"I think you did it to impress me." said Bolin with feigned arrogance.

"Oh really?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, really." He said leaning in to kiss her.

She turned and denied him the kiss. "Maybe its your turn to impress me." She said as she playfully ran away. He quickly followed to chase after her. The pair of them running all over the park until she looked behind her and he was no where to be found. She stopped and started to backtrack when out of nowhere she was grabbed from behind. Instinctively she fought back and hit her attacker in the face. He let go and she turned around. She let out a little gasp when she saw it was Bolin. He was holding his nose with some blood trickling down his face. She sat them both down apologizing over and over again. Thankfully, his nose quickly stopped bleeding. Jinora gently wiped the blood off of Bolin's face.

"I'm so sorry." she repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Jinora, if you apologize one more time I might just have to give you a swollen nose to match." He said in jest.

"You nose really isn't that swollen. It doesn't look broken", she commented as she traced it gently.

"It feels fine Jin. Really it does, I've gotten a lot worse at practice."

"I just feel so bad. It was just a reflex; you scared me and. . . I can't believe I hit you! I made you bleed." She buried her face in her hands.

"Sweetie" he said pulling her into his arms, "I'm not mad about this. You did exactly what you are supposed to do if someone was trying to hurt you. You know I would never hurt you, but you didn't know it was me. Its not broken just a little swollen. "

"I should have known it was you though." He pulled her closer. She played with his hands tracing patterns along his palms as she started talking in a half daze. "When I was in Ba Sing Se I took some self defense classes. Not like the kind of defense that Dad taught me, but more practical defense for mostly non benders. But some of the girls from my classes were going and after what had happened when I first got there they really thought it might help me. It was mostly things I already knew but I still learned a lot like how to hit your nose but not break it." She said this all absentmindedly while he played with her hair. She had told him about what happened when she first got to the University in Ba Sing Se and it was not an event that either preferred to recall. She had gone with her roommates to a party and she had gotten taken advantage of. It wasn't anyone's fault other than the offender, but Jinora blamed herself. She only told Bolin about it once, but he remembered the story vividly.

"You are the strongest woman I know. Stronger even than Korra."

"You talk me up too much. Did you know that?"

"You're my girlfriend; it's what I'm supposed to do."

"Still think I airbended the rock across the bay?"

"Yes, I do. But you have impressed me, especially with the power you put behind your hits."

She turned beat red at this comment,"Your skills in the arts of stealth are equally impressing although neither worked to your advantage today." She kissed him lovingly on his cheek. "And you're right. . .I did cheat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter 4 might take a little longer than the past few. Please review. Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

They returned to the apartment and she laid down on the couch. He sat on her feet and tickled them causing her to squirm and giggle until he pinned her beneath him. She was slightly shocked by this reversal of roles. He almost never took charge especially this forcefully, but you didn't hear her complaining. He teased her mouth with a quick but deep and proceeded to mark the object of his affections with a few moan inducing hickeys. She pouted. He gave in and gave her a deep long kiss. The more she tried to gain dominance in the kiss the more firm he became and the more passionate their kiss became. He broke the kiss, as much as he wished he could match her lung capacity he'd never be an airbender. But she proceeded to jut out her bottom lip. Jinora wanted his attention today, all of it. He found her absolutely endearing and hard to deny in this state. Bolin could only hope that the changes could keep her distracted from her favorite activity of challenging his desire of keeping her chaste . . . mostly anyways. He lightly bit her pouting lower lip; her sharp breath encouraged him to explore further letting go of her arms in favor of roaming them through her hair and down her sides as she tangled her hand in his hair pulling him closer to her…

Things progressed to a state of positive dishevelment, mostly the living room and Jinora's hair. Bolin left momentarily to feed Pabu and Jinora went to attempt to calm her hair down. After getting it to at least appear less disastrous she had a thought, an idea.

Bolin realized how badly they had rearranged the living room in their passion. He'd have to remind Jinora to try to calm the air bending down when they were making out. He wouldn't be hard on her for it, it was mostly his fault that his girlfriend couldn't control herself completely and he enjoyed that fact thoroughly. Speaking of his girlfriend where was Jinora? She had been on the floor when he left to feed Pabu. He wasn't gone that long and her glider was still here.

He figured she was probably in the bathroom and went to make sure passing by his room on the way there he saw something on his bed and stopped dead in his tracks when he came through the doorway. There was his beloved topless lying across his bed. Now, Jinora had always been forward and they'd been shirtless before but it wasn't exactly everyday things could get so escalated.

"Jin." he said lovingly as he entered the bedroom.

"I was hot." She offered an innocent explanation as to her given state-still didn't explain her on his bed. Did he really needed that explanation for that though? He wasn't that dense.

"You bet your glider you are." Bolin stated with a glint in his eye.

She knew she had him at that point. He got on the bed to straddle her and plant a few delicate kisses across her collarbone. She was going to get her way today.

She flipped him over. While she loved that he was getting more aggressive and dominant, she needed this. She needed to lead this. She pushed his shirt off of his body. Spirits, why did he even wear one? His chest, no his entire body was perfectly chiseled. She hated his schedule with pro-bending and training but she would never complain about the results of his work. She ran the tips of her fingers up and down his torso trailing some kisses up his chest adding a few mostly gentle bites along the way earning her his appreciative moans. She moved up to kiss his mouth and bit his lip slightly as they moved their bodies flush against one another. She kept her fingers knotted in his hair as his hands ran down her back to squeeze her bottom. She took that as her cue to grind her hips into him and start sucking on his neck not so gently. She could feel him start to rise underneath her as he moved his hand between them breaking the kiss so he could grope her chest. She had to gather her thoughts knowing he was trying to keep her from his pants. . .again. It was hard to complain about anything that he was doing especially that he was now giving each of her breasts special attention with his mouth. But she was going to get what she wanted today. She led her hand down to his waist moaning with pleasure which was enough to distract him to get his pants off. The surprise of suddenly only wearing one garment of clothing was enough for him to release her breasts and she jumped on the opportunity. She bent down to suck on his ear lobe and ground her hips into his earning her a moan from her boyfriend.

"Nora.", he gasped as she bit his earlobe, "Nora!" these outbursts of her name only egged her on as she pulled off the rest of her clothing pushing her naked body along the length of her lover. Bolin's jaw went slack at her forwardness and he flipped her over. She could read the shock on his face and knew she was probably in trouble.

"Jinora." He said through clenched teeth.

"You know Bo, saying variations of my name doesn't get you very far in conversation." Jinora said playfully, batting her eyelashes.

He stood up and got off of her. She knew this wasn't going to end well. He started to put his clothes on, and he threw hers on to the bed.

"Stop it." Jinora ordered, "Bolin. Stop." He looked up from pulling his pants on.

"What Jin? You know I am not okay with sleeping with you and you know it is nothing against you so don't pull that card on me again. Now put your clothes on."

"No." She said getting off the bed and walking toward him, "I want this Bo. It's not just something we're rushing into. It's something we both want. You slept with all those other girls before me, why not me?"

He grabbed her hands gently, "Sweetie, you are special. Those girls weren't you. I didn't treat them right and I didn't love them. We've been over this." He sighed exasperated.

"I want this. You want this. You gave them what they wanted and now it's my turn." She got on her tiptoes to kiss him hard on the mouth and run her hands down the front of his pants. He pushed her away.

"No, Jin. It's not supposed to happen like this." Bolin was just so infuriated with her.  
"Like what Bo?" She screamed. "Like two people who love each other, embracing what they have and celebrating it?" . . .She left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. We've now made it out of the flashback and its come full circle!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"No, Mom. I really don't."  
"The thing you have to ask yourself is if whatever happened is a game changer? If it is, is it going to bring you closer together or push you apart? And is it all worth it?"  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it."  
"But I made you think twice about talking about it with me and now you are thinking about the questions, right?"

Jinora sighed, "You win. Long…intimate, story short, I want to sleep with Bolin and he doesn't see things the same way."

At that exact moment her father walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and said "I heard nothing. I saw nothing. Ikki is listening in the hallway. Love you." He proceeded back out of the kitchen.  
Ikki then came into the kitchen, slightly embarrassed, but no more than Jinora who just talked about her sex life in front of her father. Jinora got up from her seat at the table and joined her mother to help prepare dinner.  
"We've fought about this before, but it all just blew up today. We ran out of cards to pull and excuses to lay out. It's been a thoroughly exhausted topic. I couldn't handle the argument anymore and I left."  
"So yes, depends and yes." Ikki offered.  
"What?" Jinora asked.  
"Yes, it's a game changer. Depends on what happens if this brings you closer or not. Yes, it is worth it. You love him and I know you two can work it out. Its not worth it to push it if you are going to lose him, but it is your life not mine. He is a total fox and you'd be crazy to let him go though."  
"I never said I was going to break up with him. I am just so angry at him." She emphasized this as he vehemently chopped some vegetables. "I don't know what to do about any of this either. Neither of us was willing to compromise in the past, and I'm not sure what makes now different. Sex is not a big deal. We're going to get married anyways and I. . ."  
"Excuse me?" Pema interrupted. "Going to get married anyways?"  
"Mom, they are obviously in love why wouldn't they get married, duh." Ikki rolled her eyes.  
"Jinora, have you even discussed this with him? This is not what marriage is about and just be responsible."  
"No, we haven't. I just know my intentions. I know blah blah blah and of course. I don't even want to see the shade of purple dad's face would turn if I were to get pregnant." She shuddered at the thought of his reaction.  
"So what are you going to do?" Ikki asked with concern.  
" I don't know." Jinora said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing mama turtle duck."

"Haha. Funny Bolin. I just have avatar business with Tenzin and I am not allowed" She air quoted. "to bend my way there. Your brother deems it unsafe." She also air quoted.

"Hey! Gotta keep my future niece or nephew safe." He said lovingly to her protruding stomach.

"Still I'm the avatar. I think I would be safe. But whatever I'm here now. Aren't you supposed to be in the city with my future sister-in-law?" She accused.

"I think she's on the island. We had a fight. She just left. She said I quit and left. I'm not sure what to do about it at this point and we aren't getting married- not yet at least." He stated with half hope.

"She's a little spitfire; I trained her well." She said smugly.

"I let Mako have you for a reason, and now you've spoiled my sweet innocent girlfriend with your fiery example."

She stuck her tongue out at him and nudged his shoulder. "You love her and you know it. What was your fight about?"

"Well. . .I'd rather not talk about it."

"Bo, you can't get to personal with me, remember? You saw me give birth! It doesn't get more personal than that."

"I'd like to forget that frequently." He made a face and shook his head trying to not relieve the gory scene. "You might be able to help so I'll tell you. I want to wait to have sex with her and she doesn't, not one bit."

"Do you know that half of Republic City would kill to be you right now?"

"A few years ago I was one of the guys in that half. However, Jinora is special and I want her to wait."

"So why not just pop the cherr... I mean question already?" She hoped her slip of the tongue would be appreciated or ignored.

"I don't want this to be just about sex. I just want the sex and proposal to be special and timed right, separately."

"You don't want to be me and Mako?"

"I didn't mean…"

"I know." She interrupted. "We rushed things for well-intentioned but wrong reasons. Not that I have a single regret about marrying him, but I wish we had a longer time together before we did it." She rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Does she know?"

"Jin? I don't think so. I think Pema just said I was very sick."

"I figured."

"Why?"

"I alluded to it when we were yelling at each other this afternoon." He felt ashamed that he almost ratted her out her secret. "She didn't seem to pick up on it."

"Don't worry about it Bo."

"What am I going to do Korra?"

"I say you just sleep with her. It's about damn time you both got some real action."

'Korra!"

"You asked."

"Love you too."

* * *

When they got off the ferry Korra told Bolin to go for a walk and that she was going to talk to Jinora. She didn't put up with his objections and she sent him on his way. She found Jinora with her mom and Ikki in the kitchen.

"Korra!"

"Hey guys." She offered as she waddled in.

"Dude, you're huge!" Ikki interjected.

"Thanks, I feel it." She accepted with a laugh. "I'm here for Tenzin, but I needed to talk to Jinora too. Wanna come on a walk with me?"

* * *

"I talked to Bolin on the Ferry."

"So he's here then. Ugh."

"Sorry moon peach, but you are going to have to talk it out with him."

"He told you about our fight?"

"Not all the gory details, but enough for me to want to tell you a story about me and Mako." They stopped at the empty meditation pavilion and sat down.

"When Mako and I were dating, we had a few pregnancy scares. After the first few we decided that if it ever came down to it we would get married. It wouldn't be just because of the baby, but that our marriage was inevitable. The hypothetical baby would just make things move quicker. One time it wasn't just a scare. I was really pregnant. I could sense it as a healer. The first thing I knew to do, after telling Mako, was go to your mother. I told her everything and she calmed me down. She planned a big family dinner for us to announce our engagement."

"I remember. Dad was livid."

"But we were of age and we loved each other. We'd been dating for two years and that was that. We made the trip to the South Pole to tell my parents. I told them about the baby too and they were genuinely happy for both announcements. We all decided on a South Pole wedding so the traditional dress would cover my baby bump. But after being there a week. I collapsed. I miscarried. I lost the baby. . ."

"You were at the south pole so long that we thought you might die. We were dramatic." Jinora admitted.

"The upside was none of the plans were set in stone so we just pushed the wedding back and settled for a long engagement. Still, if I had it my way we would have waited, been more special. Maybe a year or two later."

"That's what Bolin meant this afternoon." Jinora whispered mostly to herself. Korra gave a questioning glance.

"During our fight, he told me that you and I had spent too much time together. That I was starting to act like you and that we didn't want to end up like you and Mako. Now, I understand what he meant, but earlier I was flabbergasted because I would love to be like you two. Crazy in love even after ten years. Two and a half kids."

"Ending up like me and Mako would be wonderful for you two, but not starting out the same way for marriage. Wait, have you two talked about getting married?"

"Not really." She blushed. "I know I want to marry him. I want little air and earth benders with his little emerald eyes causing all kinds of chaos. I love him and I never want to be with anyone else again. I don't see why we should wait."

"You want to get married now?! And anyone else again? Who else have you been with?"

"I'm older than you were when you got married and Bolin is a year younger than you. You have a family and Mako now. He is still dating me. I don't see anything wrong with it. I finished university and he's pro-bending. And why does everyone think I didn't date when I was at school. Jeez. I dated and fooled with many boys until me and Bo got back together."

"Got back together? Hold up. Why don't I know all of this already?" Korra was getting riled up at this influx of news of Jinora's life.

"It all wasn't important once I was with Bo. I mean I learned a few tricks with those guys that Bo certainly appreciates. We only went on a few, but meaningful dates before I left." Jinora was looking at the ground, sadly recalling her departure.

"This would explain the myriad of girls he slept with after you left."

"It was my fault that happened. I broke his heart because I wanted to play the field, experience the world, men, sex, parties, all of it. I regret it, but we've been together for three years now and I want him all of him forever. So yes, I want to marry him and now."

"Marry who?" Mako said with a wink as he sat down behind his wife.

"Why are you here? Where are the kids?" Where is your brother?" Korra's pregnancy had put her on edge recently.

"Pema invoked family dinner. They are with Meelo and Rohan. I don't know that is her job." Mako said pointing at Jinora. "Are you and Bo getting married? Why did no one tell me? Is this what the big dinner is for?"

"We aren't-yet. So just calm down. We didn't even know about dinner. I don't know where that big lug is. We had a fight and he ran out, well I ran out. Ugh. Korra fill him in. I have a fight to go finish."

* * *

She found him under the tree where they shared their first kiss, and where he had asked her to be his girlfriend both times.

She sat down next to him and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He remained stiff as he ate a moon peach.

"You're going to spoil dinner" He looked at her weird. "It's family dinner night, according to your brother."

"You said you quit, Jin. You really hurt me." he held his hand up to stop her retort. "Let me get this all out. Since you came back I feel like it's all physical between us. I thought it would level out after we got used to being near each other all the time. But you kept pushing the boundaries and sex. I feel like a piece of meat, Jin. I know our love is deeper than that, but I need to know that you don't just want me as your boy toy. Now it's your turn."

"I can't lose a baby." She blurted out.

"What? Jin, you can't be-we never-who-what?"

"I mean, ughh, I could never deal with what Korra went through. I can't."

"I never meant that we would, sweetie. That's not what I meant at all today. I meant I didn't want our marriage to be forced by a pregnancy."

"I know. I just can't deal with my feelings or express them thus the word vomit"

"I know." He eyed his girlfriend lovingly. She was cute when she got frustrated trying to express herself.

"I want to marry you. I want you and no one else. If we have kid or if we don't before or after we are married it doesn't matter. I love you. The end." Jinora told him this with finality and conviction.

"You want to marry me? Not just to get in my pants?"

"Bo, I could so get in your pants without marrying you. Just give me a few more months, a few more fights and I'll get what I want." She punctuated her statement with a wink.

"Haha. Funny. But I'm being serious; we've never talked about this before." He relaxed and pulled her against his chest.

"I am serious. I love you. I want a husband. I want little bender kids. I especially want them all to have sparkling emerald eyes like their father."

"Hey. Who else are you planning on marrying?" He said with jest.

"I'm talking about you, you probending nut case." She elbowed him playfully.

"I don't want you to be forced into marriage, because of a baby, or my age, or your family, or your desire to repopulate the Air Nomads, or anything."

"We've been doing this wrong." Bolin looked confused at her interruption and her revelation. "I saw sex as a next level, a firm commitment to me. You see it as a liability, a past mistake. You want me to wait because you love me, not the other way around." She had a look of awe on her face.

"Wow. You've read books your whole life, went to University for four years and you are still dumb." She punched him. "Ow! I can't believe you thought I didn't love you."

"I know you love me. I just thought you loved the girls you had been with in a way that was different from me. . . you always give me what I want, which is an awful habit because when I don't get what I want, this happens. I mean I would never get into a fight over where to eat or what tea to order or." He stopped her midsentence with a kiss a slow, gentle loving kiss.

"I never loved them. I've only ever loved you and Korra that one time." That earned him another punch. He laughed. "I mean it Jin. I only have eyes for you. But if you really love me you'll do me a favor." She looked at him with questioning eyes. "You'll share your feelings with me without us having to get into a fight about it?"

"I'll work on it. And Bo?" He turned to look straight into her gray eyes. "Sleep with me?"

"Funny Nora." He winked at her. "I'll sleep on it."

"You are infuriating. Can we at least make out until dinner?" She pouted at him and batted her eyelashes. "It's time to kiss and make-up. We can talk about marriage and sex after dinner or tomorrow." She nuzzles her way to kissing his Adam's apple and sucked on that spot for just a moment before Meelo interrupted.

"Ahem." Her seventeen year old brother was always one to interrupt but he did so with more poise now that he's older. "Mom says dinner is ready, but if you just want to eat Bolin's neck that just means more noodles for me and Iroh."

"Iroh and Asami are here?"

"Mom invoked family dinner." He said this with an all-encompassing motion. He formed an air scooter and headed to the house.

After a quick kiss, the couple followed Meelo and the delicious aromas up to the house as well, content to finish this discussion later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Follows, Favorite and Reviews it really means a lot. Sorry that the chapter took so long. Please, please, please review! I love knowing how you feel about the story! **

* * *

It certainly was FAMILY dinner night. Everyone was here. Mako and Korra and their two kids, Asami and Iroh, Lin and Skoochy, Pema and Tenzin, Meelo and his girlfriend, Ikki and Rohan and Bolin and Jinora. Every one settled at the table and dug in to the delicious meal that the ladies had prepared. Korra kinda had to fall even with Mako's help with her being so pregnant. Asami and Iroh settled happily next to Sakari and Raiden tickling the little ones as they squealed with glee. Skoochy and Ikki kept making eyes at each other across the table. Those two were next in line to get together and then Rohan and Lin would be the odd ones out, but everything would work out swell. After the equalists were dealt with and the airbending family returned to Air Temple Island safely, Lin bonded with the airbending kids and Korra and has been happy with the family.

Rohan was showing Meelo's girlfriend, Jerita, the marble trick. She was certainly amused as Meelo used this same trick on her when they first started dating. Bolin grabbed Jinora's hand under the table rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand soothingly. He loved being with her family. It was so joyful and relaxing to enjoy their company and jovial environment. He never had this when he grew up. Mako made everything the best it ever could have been but something about Pema and Tenzin heading the table made this experience more like nothing he could remember of his parents. Family dinner always lasted for hours because even after the plates had been carried off and the food devoured the conversation kept on going. This time the men and children all headed outside following Tenzin and the ladies all made way for the living room.

* * *

"So do you have any names for the baby picked out yet?" Pema inquired of Korra.

"It was hard enough to name Sakari and Raiden." Korra replied with a frustrated whine.

"Just don't make us call the baby 'it' for three weeks this time." Asami joked.

"It is difficult making life altering decisions when you are hormonal and fat." Rubbing her rotund stomach for extra effect. "You wait until you have to name your kids and see how hard it is." Asami blush at Korra's comment.

"Wait you're not, are you?" Jinora said with wide eyes.

"No! No. No. No, I'm not." Everyone was still looking at her warily. "I promise I'm not pregnant. I swear on my honor."

"Do you still have your honor?" Ikki accused haughtily. Her face turn as read as the Fire Nation as this came out of her mouth. No one really knew if they were all laughing at Ikki's comment or Ikki's own reaction to her snide comment. But everyone kept laughing.

"In fact, Ikki I do." Asami's response brought the laughter to a halt; it was replaced with incredulous looks.

"Asami, you've been with Iroh for seven years now. How can you resist that?" Korra was dumbfounded at her friend.

"He's gone over half the year and he's never really here when he's here. I have Future Industry stuff to deal with; so I am just as busy."

"All the more reason to be hot and heavy with the General." Pema said off hand. The room seemed to be drawing insinuating comments from even the innocent today. Asami giggled at the comment. Ikki glared in embarrassment at her mother.

"There are other ways to be hot and heavy without risking all of my honor." Pema and Korra were obviously slightly ashamed at the comment.

"Seriously? I mean we all knew Korra couldn't keep it in her pants, but Pema? You and Tenzin before you were married? How'd you get him agree?" Asami finished her comment in laughter.

"I do not want to know." Ikki stated.

"I was born seven months after the wedding." Jinora offered.

"You were just early." Ikki said with hope.

"Mom is blushing fiercely. I think not." She challenged.

"What about you Jinora?" Asami inquired. "I've seen you and Bo together, where does your honor lie?" She was being playful, but Jinora blushed nonetheless while the rest of the ladies muffled laughter. Asami was confused by the reaction.

"Jin, you have to tell her too." Korra commented.

"Are you pregnant?" Asami's face was absolutely mortified.

"Not even. I'd be happy if it were even a possibility. Bolin won't sleep with me. He doesn't want me to worry about a baby or force me into marriage. We actually had a huge fight about it this morning."

"I had a similar problem with Iroh. We agreed to wait especially with his rank in the United Forces. Speaking of…"Asami's smile became positively radiant. "Iroh has been given a promotion which will allow him to settle in Republic City and be away much less. And with wonderful news comes exciting changes like getting married." She promptly showed off her engagement ring in exuberance. All of the ladies squealed in excitement, general celebration ensued.

"Wait, does this make you a princess?" Jinora asked awestruck.

"Not yet, but after we are married, yes! Honora will allow us to stay here as well until Iroh is needed to take her place, but it's all so exciting!"

"MAMA!" Raiden ran into the room and ploughed straight into his mother's side. Iroh came into the room catching his breath.

"I tried to catch him but the kid is just too fast." He admitted sheepishly.

Korra told him, "It's alright, but only because you are finally making an honest woman out of her."

"You told?" He deplored at his fiancée. She blushed stammering. Bolin came in with the rest of the gang and clapped a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"It's okay." Bolin told Asami. "He told us too!"

"He did not! Aww, sweetie, you're just as excited as I am." Asami said endearingly as she got up to kiss her fiancé as he blushed at all of the attention.

* * *

With everyone back inside Jinora volunteered to go make the tea for everyone. Asami insisted Bolin sit back down and that she would help Jinora in the kitchen.

"He's doing it because he loves you." Asami stated confidently.

"I know. It doesn't make it any less infuriating."

"Have you tried cornering him?"

"I was on top of him naked, pulling his pants off."

"Damn. And he still refused? That's rough."

"I cornered Iroh every chance I got until he cornered me. He pinned me against the wall until I agreed to talk this out with him, other than the talking it was totally hot. We finally compromised after him going on and on about honor and taking advantage and honor with some more honor."

"Haha. Sounds a lot like Bolin. Although I hadn't exactly thought about it all the way you did. I mean I get that we really shouldn't be sleeping together, but I mean have you seen his body. Ugh. I just want to touch all of it. Oh that sounds awful." Asami replied with laughter.

"Jin, he's your boyfriend; you should want to climb that like a tree. It's nothing to be ashamed of even if you did climb that. But using your mouth on him instead will really help your frustrations, especially if he uses his on you." Jinora face showed signs of recognition and realization of what Asami had said earlier. Jinora knew people did that. She just didn't know people who did that, other than people from school.

"I'm not sure how that idea hadn't occurred to me before." Jinora said looking down as she set up the tea tray.

"I'm sure you'll have fun testing it out." She said with a wink. Jinora stammered but follow her wise friend into the living room with the other tea tray.


	6. Chapter 6

**This took so much longer than I intended, but we needed to build the bridge and cross it. I hope you like it, reviews would really help me out! I'm sorry that there is Makorra and Irosami all over this chapter too, but they are part of the family. I'll start Chapter 7 super soon! Thank you guys!**

* * *

"Kids are bathed and asleep." Mako said as he stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed with his wife.

"How many stories did you have to read them?" "Just one…or four. "You are a pushover."

"Nope, I just love them too much to say no."

"Were you like that with Bo when you were kids?"

"Worse. why?" Mako looked confused at his wife's contemplative expression.

"I was just thinking about him and Jinora. If you spoil our kids this much, how bad do you think he'll be? "She said with a smirk.

"He'll be wrapped around their fingers just like Jinora has him."

"When do you think he'll propose?" She mused twirling her hair.

"When do you think Tenzin will consent and give his blessing?"

"He can hardly complain. She's 22. Pema was about that age and no one is as old as Tenzin was when they settle down. But he'll never really be okay with it. Just like you'll never be okay with Sakari getting married."

"I can't believe they aren't sleeping together. Especially with Bolin's track record"

"True, but Iroh and Asami are who I truly can't believe; seven years without sex."

"He's always away though. They don't count. Bo and Jin have been together longer than we even knew each other before we were engaged.

"Point taken. You win"

Mako pulled his wife closer to his body and Korra snuggled into his warm body.

"I'm glad he's finally settled. Jinora is good for him. He's grown to be independent, responsible, and mature." Korra interrupted to object but Mako continued and amended his statement to, "mature enough to remain celibate for almost three years. Something we will never accomplish." He punctuated his statement with a soft his to her neck and a hand on her swollen stomach.

"We shouldn't know this much about everyone's sex life."

* * *

It had been a while since everyone else had left the island but Jinora and Bolin we're still out walking around the Island. They were unfortunately heading toward the dock so Bolin could get home. The couple had relaxed back into their easy relationship, teasing each other happily.

"Everyone knows don't they?" Bo asked.

"She blushed. "Possibly? Meelo and Rohan should be in the dark, but Ikki will tell Skoochy no doubt. So the boys might all know…"

"Why would Ikki tell Skoochy?" Bolin looked genuinely confused.

"I love you, but sometimes Bo you are so blind." Jinora looked at her boyfriend waiting for him to put the puzzle together.

"Ikki and Skoochy?" He questioned incredulously. "But Skoochy liked you. Not her. You can't just skip around between siblings. It's not cool."

"Korra did."

"Precisely. Not cool."

"How could you miss the googly eyes between them at dinner?"

"I was busy giving you, I'm sorry we had a fight, I love you, you're beautiful, are you going to eat the rest of the food on your plate googly eyes." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her sides, with which he was rewarded by a fit of giggles and squirming. "You know? It is somebody's birthday next week."

"Ughhh. That means another family dinner night."

"It's for your birthday though! I want to see excitement and joy from my girl. No frowns allowed." She smirked at him and his goofy face, rolling her eyes as they approached the dock.

"You are going to miss the ferry." She said with a kiss and a twinkle in her eye as she pushed him toward the dock with a gust knowing he wouldn't leave until she told him to.

* * *

Iroh was finishing up a phone call to his family about their upcoming trip to the Fire Nation. The royal family knew Iroh was going to propose, but they didn't know he already had and that she had said yes. Iroh found it hard to keep it a secret from his family, but he really did want to tell them with Asami in person.

Asami was waiting for Iroh to come to bed as she finished brushing her glamorous curls out. She couldn't help think about the wonderful day she had with her adoptive family. She couldn't believe how much everything was changing. Korra having her and Mako's third child. Jinora being old enough to be thinking about marriage. Bolin being mature enough to be with Jinora. Meelo having a girlfriend, anything was an improvement to him gnawing on people's head and him asking for her hair. Ikki and Skoochy getting together. Her and Iroh getting married She smirked as she settled on the last thought happily sighing as she looked at her ring as her future husband finally came into the bedroom.

"Not big enough for you, my dear?" He inquired with a glint of humor in his eye. Asami laughed.

"Iroh, if were any bigger it'd be worth more than Future Industries." Honestly the ring was large enough to be gaudy but it was set so tastefully that it suited her just fine. It was an amethyst stone encircled with small diamonds. "I was just thinking about how everything was changing. Jinora, little Jin Jin was asking for sex advice today and all I could think was that she was like a little sister to me. She's all grown up now trying to get married off herself." Iroh's eyes grew wide. He was always in and out an everything was always changing to him and for Asami things changed slowly, but it was still a shock to think of Jinora in that way.

"She's not allowed. Asami scoffed. "You aren't Tenzin; you can't control her. Not that he really can either."

"She is too young to be getting married and sleeping with Bolin."

"Sweetie, she's almost 23."

"Why was she asking_ you_ for advice?" She pushed him to the side as she climbed into bed.

"She's trying to bully Bolin into sleeping with her, but I might have suggested a few alternatives instead. Counts as advice all the same, just different type of sex." She said with a wink. He pulled his hand over his face.

"We need to move. We are far too close to all of these people."

"Yes, let's go to the Fire Nation where the whole family lives together in one enormous house that you can't escape."

"Point taken."

"Besides they are my family. We are supposed to know things."

"Can we just know less sex things?"

"But I thought you liked those sex things?" Asami said with a hint of mischief. Iroh caught on and dropped the subject, kissing his fiancée forgetting the rest of the world.

* * *

"Mom?" Jinora questioned as she peaked her head in the kitchen. Pema hadn't been in the living room or outside and Jinora wanted to talk with her.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She said from inside the pantry coming out to see her eldest daughter.

"I'll be 23 next week." Jinora stated as she scuffled her feet and stared at her toes.

"Please don't remind me that my baby is all grown up. That means I am old." Pema ordered her daughter.

"Well, you look as beautiful as ever." She truly meant it. Age treated Pema well, letting her age gracefully with poise and wise beauty.

"You want something." Pema knew Jinora well enough that she knew the compliment wasn't a lie but her daughter wouldn't have said it unless she wanted her mother happy.

"I want to be allowed to stay at Bo's apartment at night. Not every night but occasionally. I feel bad sneaking around and getting back in before meditation in the morning and training and Meelo doesn't need me to train him and Ikki can help train Rohan and, and I want to marry him so I don't see why it would matter, I do it anyway not that you needed to know that, but you probably already did unless you didn't, I love you?" Jinora stopped spilling out the contents of the jumbled nervousness that was in her head before she said something about Ikki sneaking out or Meelo sneaking in or . . . man they were disobedient kids.

Pema took this all in stride thinking contemplatively over this decision. "I didn't know you were sneaking out, but I had my suspicions. But you are an adult and while we want to continue to set a good example for your siblings, I don't see any harm in that as long as we knew where you were. Your father is just a slight bit over protective of you kids, but it's because he loves you. I'll see what I can talk him into."

Jinora leapt with glee once she got her mother on board. He plan might just work out.


	7. Chapter 7

**The story had to take a sidetrack sorry! I know we are all waiting for the next chapters! I'll try to get the next one out ASAP! Review please! Even if its just an I love it or wow that was stupid, haha thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bolin had successfully avoided discussing anything with Jinora this week. He knew it was bad to avoid talking about it, but he wanted her to have some time to really think about their fight when she knew he wasn't mad. Truthfully, avoiding her was easy between training earth benders at the Police Academy and training for the fast approaching Probending season, he just picked up a few extra shifts and extra training sessions and it was done. Jinora needed time with her feelings, otherwise she just might jump him again and it was just getting difficult to tell her no. He never told her no.

But now it was the airbender's birthday. Of course it was another family occasion and everyone made the trek to Air Temple Island. Jinora hated all of the attention of birthdays and the gifts. Oh the gifts. She loved gifts because who doesn't love people giving you stuff, but it made her feel weird and claustrophobic. Everyone enjoyed her birthday because they got to make her feel uncomfortable without even trying.

Dinner was wonderful as usual. Pema made Fire Nation food which was Jinora's favorite, much to everyone else's chagrin. After the debacle where everyone at too much spicy food and no one could taste food for weeks at Jinora's 15th birthday, Pema always made alternate dishes for Jinora's guests.

After dinner Jinora was banished from cleaning up. It was her birthday, no chores! She stole her boyfriend from the cleaning crew to take him on a walk. She knew he had a long week but she was glad to have him alone again.

"So how does it feel to be 23?" He nudged his girl in the side and they walked hand in hand around the island.

"You would know Mr. 28. Too long ago for you to remember?" She winked at him playfully letting go of his hand and turning to tease him. He ran up and grabbed her around her waist and spun him in circles until they fell down laughing so hard it didn't matter.

"I missed you." He said as he swept a piece of her hair back behind her ear as she lay beside him.

"It was only a week. Whatever did you do with yourself before I was home all the time?"

"Missed you, but most weeks were like this one to avoid thinking about it too much." She traced the lines in his face.

"I have an idea for something but you have to promise to try it before saying no." Jinora said in a soft but firm voice.

"Jinora if you're talking about…" Jinora interrupted.

"I'm not trying to trick you into sleeping with me. This is just different and it might not even work out. Just say yes, that you'll try and keep an open mind okay."

"Nora, you aren't giving me anything to go on, love."

"Just trust me. You'll like this . . . unless I screw up." She said biting her lip, looking up into her head using her thinking face.

"Is it worth it if it requires this much thought?"

"I am an intellectual. I like to think." She said bragging in his face.

"I am a pro bending champion." He said bragging right back pulling their faces closer together to give his girlfriend a way overdue kiss. She broke the kiss before he could show her how much he missed her.

"You are just doing that to shut me up!" He teased her mouth with a quick open mouth kiss and a light lip bite.

"Maybe I am" He said breathing into her neck giving it gentle kisses. "Maybe I'm not. Does it really matter to you?" She let out a sigh as he pushed his kisses down to her collar bone.

"No. No, it doesn't" Ikki said giggling at her sister and her boyfriend.

"I have to get off this island, I swear." Jinora said angry that she and Bolin kept getting caught by her siblings. "Mom says it's time for presents and tea."

"We'll be up in a minute." Bolin promised Ikki as the couple got up off the ground. "You're right. That really does need to stop happening. Next it'll be Rohan."

* * *

"Thank you!" Jinora exclaimed as she hugged Asami and Iroh for the beautiful Fire Nation Scrolls that they had brought for her present. "I love them!"

As much as she hated all of the attention that her birthday brought, she loved knowing she was loved by her large, mismatched family. Mako and Korra bought her a brand new tea kettle. Her siblings had bought her a kitten. He was fluffy and white. The little one had found a home perched on her shoulder. Bolin as per their tradition bought her a hair comb. She loved that he bought her frilly things that no one else would. Her parents gave her a new glider that was more adept to longer flights. Everyone else gave her books which were always welcome in her eyes, new adventures to be had and new people and places to discover.

All of her guests began to head home when Pema called Jinora to the kitchen.

"You can't brag about it and your brothers are to know nothing of this. It can't be every night, but it can be tonight."

"Wait . . . what?"

"You have your father and I's approval to stay at Bolin's apartment occasionally."

"Dad's?"

"Yes, he can't say no considering how much we snuck around once I reminded him. But you should go let Bo know and have a good night sweetheart."

"Thank you!" Jinora said as she pulled her mother into a tight hug.

* * *

She found Bolin spinning Raiden in circles while Sakari whined that it was her turn. Jinora picked Sakari up from behind and spun her in circles like her brother earning her giggles and squeals.

"If you like him so much you two can just go home with Uncle Bo." Mako called as he came upon the laughter filled scene. The two kids wriggled until they were put down to run to dad, immediately climbing up his arms and legs as he kept walking.

"Kids, Daddy's not a tree. We don't climb him." Korra chided as she plucked her daughter off Mako. Her daughter pouted unfortunately for everyone Sakari had the same pout as her mother and got her way just as often. "But Momma Uncle Bo lets us climb on him." Bo put his hand behind his head and Jinora nudged him in the side. "That's because Uncle Bo is the best uncle ever."

"He's also their only uncle." Jinora said under her breath as a small pebble hit her shoulder in reaction. "You want go pebble bender?" She said taunting her boyfriend knowing she'd win the fight. She spun the pebble in a circle with her airbending projecting it at his face while staring him down. Before he could block her path with the rock he pulled from the ground she had set off running with the advanced aid of her airbending. She was hardly even touching the ground until she stopped to see if he had followed her, which let him locate her. He wasn't extremely skilled at the seeing with vibrations techniques he had learned just yet but enough to aid in a sneak attack on his girlfriend. Earthbenders were never intended for stealth. Jinora promptly blew down him in a gust and had him pinned.

"I win." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Jin, can you move please?" She adjusted herself to where she was just sitting atop him and using airbending to keep the rest of him down. "Seriously?" He rolled his eyes at her literal interpretation. "Could you please get off of me, sweetheart?" He pleaded as he tried to work his way out from underneath his cocky girlfriend.

"Nope." She told him sweetly and succinctly. "I have something I want to tell you and I want you full undivided attention."

"I would have given that to you even if you weren't holding me hostage."

"Shh. You will like this and you will be happy about it so shut it Mr. Probender." She punctuated her sentence with one of her death glares that Tenzin was positive she got from her grandmother. Bolin rolled his eyes playfully but was too intrigued with Jinora's announcement to fight further.

"With my parents', yes that is plural, approval. I get to stay with you tonight . . . at your apartment . . . and not just tonight . . . but whenever I feel a whim to do so, just as long as it isn't every night." She was very proud and elated as she told her boyfriend, but was disappointed with his reaction. He was dumbfounded. She relinquished her hold on him and he still gave no response. "Earth to Bo." She said as she waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped back to this realm after she knocked on his skull.

"Sorry, what? I just zoned out. I thought you said your parents are letting you stay with me tonight but I wasn't paying attention must have misheard you."

"Bo, you heard me right the first time. Now let's go! It my birthday still and I want to celebrate with you with a little less clothing." He didn't need to be told twice as the two headed for the ferry practically running hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I apologize that this chapter took so long, but reviews would really help me out in motivating me to bring ya'll new stuff! This chapter is longer than usual. I'd love to hear feedback PM or review. Thanks for all the readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

She was cuddled into her boyfriend's side on the couch in his apartment petting the sleepy Pabu in her lap. Bolin has his arms around her, one hand drawing circles on her knee while the other idly playing with a tendril of her hair.

'Bo." She said abruptly disturbing the calm silence they had shared. "Do you want kids?" Jinora asked softly. Bolin was caught entirely off guard with this question. He put a finger under her chin and turned her face to him.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked with searching eyes. She was never one to bring up things like this. He knew she wasn't pregnant, but he still started to worry.

"Not now, but someday. After we fought, I talked it out with mom and Korra. I knew what I wanted, but they were concerned that we had never talked about anything in the future. I had just assumed we wanted the same things, which is proof that you spoil me in letting me have my way." She said with a smirk. "So, I want to know what you want. You don't have to tell me now. You can think about it. I just need to know." She lost her conviction and the last few words came out as a whisper.

"While you still lack subtlety and tact, I am in love with the fact that you just expressed feelings and want to talk." His eyes were almost glassy with a happy proud emotion at her expression of emotion. She pouted at him. She knew he thought she didn't care enough about the emotional side of things and that talking was important, but she just liked kissing him more than talking. She just felt vulnerable when she got emotional and talking. It was awful. "Okay, okay." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair. "Do I get to know what you want first?"

"Nope." She said with a shake of her head. "That would influence your thoughts." He shook his head at her taking a deep breath and sighing thinking about his answer.

"There isn't a way I see my future without you in it. Even if you decided I wasn't right for you anymore and that you wanted to leave me tomorrow I am in your family forever, your mother is attached. Although I have hopes to be a much more permanently attached family member." He fiddled with her left hand kissing her ring finger with that statement. Jinora got a slight blush across her face. "I want to be a dad. There's never been anything I've wanted to be as long as I've wanted to be a dad. I want to take them to probending matches, take them to the park to feed the turtle ducks, and buy them their own Pabu or fluffy white kitchen."

"He has a name." Jinora interjected indignantly.

'Excuse me." He said with mock propriety. "When was the young master kitten christened?"

"After I turned down Yoshi and Pabu the II for his name." She said rolling her eyes at the names he was adamant about.

"Where is the little furball anyways?" He looked around wondering where he could of gotten off to.

"Mo made a nest in my robes." She pulled back her outer tunic layer to reveal a sleeping kitten nestled into her. The kitten was positively adorable.

"You named him Mo?" He asked slightly disapproving of the lackluster name.

"It's simple and sweet, just like my Bo." She punctuated her compliment with a kiss on his nose.

"You have just entered the realm of cheesy."

"Where else would I wannabe? It's where you reside full time." She winked at him and giggled as he tickled her sides. Bo gently pulled Mo off Jinora and put him and Pabu on the ferret's bed on the floor. Pabu was intrigued with his new friend and began to sniff and circle him while Mo was content to sleep on Pabu's bed.

"Think he'll be okay?" Jinora asked with a slight worry. She didn't know if Pabu would get along with her new kitten.

"You're going to be a great mom." She was caught off guard by his comment.

"And where is this coming from?" She said in a mocking tone, copying his line from before.

"Nora, I want a future with you." He turned to her and held her hands in his. "I want kids with you. I see the way your eyes light up at Raiden and Sakari and at Asami and Iroh when they announced they were engaged. I know that's what you want and I know you don't want those right now but I also know that you are impatient."

"So if you know so much about me, how many kids do I want?" Challenging his knowledge of her desires.

"Four. You think your family is perfect and that's the perfect number." She was shocked that he had her pinned so well. He knew her in and out but she had never talked about that.

"And how do you know I want to marry you anyways?" She teased, feigning dislike for her earthbending lover.

"You stayed with me after that fight. You didn't run away. You didn't quit. You want to sleep with me, but are willing to wait until we get married because you love me, and sometimes I get to win. You are willing to sleep with me even if you did get pregnant because you want to marry me anyways."

"Okay so I want your kids and your body, and you in my life forever. That proves nothing." She turned her head away from him content on playing her game of hard to get.

"I'll prove something to you." With that he leaned over her and laid a kiss to the hollow of her throat lightly sucking her skin giving her all of his attention. After he left a mark he moved to trail kisses across her collarbone pushing her tunic to the side.

"This proves nothing." She said breathily. Her statement was punctuated with a gasp as he moved his attentions to her earlobe sucking on her and gave her a quick bite followed with a sweet kiss the corner of her jaw.

"Still stand by your statement?" he whispered as he brushed her lips with his.

"If I say no will you stop?" She whined needing him to stop teasing her.

"No." Bolin told her quickly between kisses.

**Note: It gets to pretty much M after this. You can skip it and not miss a lot if you are opposed.**

"Good, then you've proved your point. Now shut up." She kissed him tangling her hand in his hair. She hooked one leg around his waist and began to unbutton his shirt trailing her fingers all the way down. She pushed it off of his muscled body. He moaned into her mouth as she raked her fingers down his chest. She pushed her lover up to a sitting position grinding her hips down onto him, pulling away from the kiss to admire his toned physique and how it was all hers. She felt his eyes burning into her through her clothes. His hands slid up her chest palming her mounds through fabric. She threw her head back with a moan and he fervently worked to rid her of the clothing that hid her sensual upper body from him as she enticed him with kisses up his neck; with a well-placed bite at the back of his neck, he threw the rest of her clothes off. She let her hands roam down his upper body as his massaged her recently freed cleavage. Jinora put her hand where it decidedly did not belong atop the throbbing bulge in his pants. He reluctantly pulled away from their kiss; his voice was ragged and stern.

"Nora, I thought we agreed that we weren't having sex until we were married."

"There is plenty of fun to be had with our clothes off that I can't get pregnant from." She whispered into his neck tracing the tip of her nose down his neck. "You also promised that you would trust me. It's my birthday and this is what I want. If this goes badly and you don't want to do this again we won't, but you promised."

"You will be sleeping on the couch and Mo and Pabu will take your side of the bed if this doesn't go well."

"Deal. Now let me do this."

Bo didn't know how he felt about this deal, but he couldn't argue with her logic or her for that matter especially when her hands kept tugging at his pants trying to slide them off of his body. He was reluctant to let her do this. She had promised him and the look in her eye behind the mischievous one was another of needing approval. She opened her mouth to ask him something but before anything came out Bolin stopped her mouth with his. Kissing her deeply, he caressed her tongue with his. She fought for dominance before pulling away to suck on his bottom lip. He dragged his mouth off of hers down to fill his mouth with her breast sucking and nibbling to incite a reaction from her; when her breath caught in her throat her hands stopped moving momentarily at the pleasure coursing through her body but she returned her attentions to him quickly with a renewed vigor. She finally succeeded in getting him undressed once he complied with her intentions. Once her hands brushed against his already erect member, He moaned into her chest. She used this opportunity to bend down and lick him from base to tip. He wasn't going to make her sleep on the couch tonight or anytime in the near future if this was a possibility. She took him into her mouth swirling her tongue as she went down on him. She felt his whole body shudder as she sucked on him massaging his balls. She didn't really know what she was doing, letting her instincts take control. She pulled off of him pushing his cock against the length of her body as she teased his mouth with a deep kiss. Pulling herself back down, she placed him between her breasts and rubbed his member between her over and over before taking him back into her mouth pumping in and out in a vigorous motion. After a few times of taking him back into her and paying extra attention to his head, he lost control. His body tensed with a loud moan and let go into her mouth. It was hot and spicy going down her throat and she knew her job was done as his body relaxed. She moved up to cuddle into his side and kiss up his chest and neck. Jinora whisper in his ear that she loved him. He then turned to look her in the eye and kissed her with a fierce passion. He picked her up never breaking their kiss and led her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed to mount her. He proceeded to push off the rest of her clothing kissing down her stomach.

"So, no couch for me tonight?" She said with a tease and a smile in her voice.

"It's your birthday; would I do that to you?"

"I didn't think so but then again you are unpredictable sometimes. And I wasn't sure you'd like what I did. . ." She said the last part quietly and reserved. She felt a blush creep across her face.

"I'm about to show you just how much I loved what you did." His hands led down her hips parting her legs. He then dipped his head down to her heat and lapped at her wetness. Working on him apparently turned her on a lot. She was practically dripping to which he responded by kissing her folds, licking her juices. He darted his tongue into her stroking his in and out. He noted which moves earned him bucks of her hips or moans and especially when he sucked on her sensitive nub; that move earned him Jinora pulling her fingers through his hair and screaming his name. She kept moaning; the sensations of her body were overwhelming. The things this boy could do to her. She whined when he pulled his tongue out, gasping for breath when his fingers entered her instead and he returned his mouths attention to her breasts pulling on them. His fingers stroked her and her fingers dug into his back. He took this encouragement to explore her core deeper and faster abandoning her upper body to suck on her at the same time. Incoherent words were leaving Jinora's lips; Bo identified a few choice curses when she arched her back in response to his actions. She moaned when he kept stroking faster moving her hips into him until he felt an uncommon breeze. She was too far gone into her sensations to even control her bending and he knew she was almost there. He spun his fingers inside of her until the air stopped completely and he felt her walls contract in upon him. She lay panting. He stroked her as she came down from her orgasm. He kissed his way up gently to her face. He brushed her disheveled hair away from her face to look into her eyes. She pulled up to kiss him sweetly with love and admiration. They lay together for a while before Jinora broke the silence.

"Bo?" He made an incoherent noise in response. "You need to put on some pants." He looked mildly offended at the suggestion. "Either we both put on pants or I'm mounting you like no tomorrow. Not that we wouldn't enjoy that but it would break my promise." He laughed at her response. "Bolin. I am serious, you are entirely too distracting like that."

"You're one to talk laying over there with no shirt." He scolded her as he put on pants throwing a pair at her as well.

"Above the waist is always free game." She said with a wink, giggling as he got back into bed using that loophole to his advantage as they got themselves comfortable before falling asleep.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Bolin whispered in her ear as she fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long time between updates! I think that this maybe the last chapter. I'll continue on with more stories, especially spin-offs, but I'm not getting any more reviews, followers or favorites so maybe I've beat the story to death. So unless I get significant more traffic and feedback this is it. Maybe one last chapter if anyone tells me they want it. Let me feel the love! Or the hate, I'd really just like feedback.**

* * *

It had been about six months since Jinora's birthday. Everything was finally settling down into a rhythm and she was spending most nights at Bolin's apartment. She still went home every day, but she spent most of her time at the library writing and doing research for the books she was writing. Jinora had been commissioned to write texts on the history of Airbending and all that that entails for students studying at University. She loved her work but it left her almost as exhausted as Bolin's police work left him.

Which is why she was so irritated when, she could feel him steal the blankets from her in the earliest hours of the morning. She tried to pull them all back to her side to no avail. She loved him, but damn was he annoying sometimes. She burrowed into his side to at least be warm and get some blanket even if his sleeping cover-hogging self wouldn't share. Then he rolled over on top of her. "Bolin!" she urgently muffled. Her face was stuck against his chest, and while she loved him this was too close for comfort. He was dead weight on top of her and he wasn't stirring or showing any signs of life. She didn't want to do it but he wasn't waking up. She had no choice, so she airbended him off of her after which he rolled onto the floor with a thud. She winced leaning off the bed to make sure he was alright. He was still sleeping, solid as a rock. She figured he'd climb back into bed later when he realized he wasn't next to her, but in the mean time she took comfort in using all of the covers. Her boyfriend was a goofball, lovable and sweet, but a goofball nonetheless.

He rolled over as the sunlight shone across his face. He blinked trying to figure out where he was. Why was he on the floor? Where…what? He stood up to see his love curled into a ball on the bed. "Jinora?" He questioned as he climbed into bed with her. "Hmmm?" He kissed her forehead.

"I was on the floor."

"You were on your girlfriend first.' She was not a morning person and her voice was groggy and slightly irritated.

"Okay?"

"I wanted to sleep. You lost bed and cover privileges."

"No sharing?" He pouted.

"You stole covers. You were on top of me. You are heavy. You make a better pillow than a blanket."

"You're angry that I woke you up." She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"You are correct sir."

"What time do you need to be home sleepyhead?"

"By Dinner?"

"Alright then I'll let you get back to sleep." She whined when he left the bed. "I'll be right back after I feed Pabu and Mo." He brought the pets back in the bed when he finally came back to Jinora. Mo contented himself by giving her kisses all over her face until she sat up giggling. She pulled Mo to her chest and laid down in Bolin's lap. "I'm bringing my own blankets with me next time."

"I'm not that bad."

'You had a death grip and I airbended you to the floor. I love you, but you sleep like a brick." He jutted out his lower lip and pulled her closer to himself.

"But I'm your brick." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're my very cute brick, but a brick nonetheless." He kissed her gently gliding his tongue across her lower lip. He bit and pulled her lip. Jinora gasped and pulled him closer to her, kissing him with fervor uncommon for someone who just awoke. He slid his hand up her arm and Bolin broke the kiss. Jinora was perplexed and unhappy at the development. Bolin kept a hold on her arm. "I'm not getting this back am I?" She was wearing one of his shirts.

"You know I love them. They smell like you and they are just so much more comfortable than my clothes. Her eyes traced his features that let her know he wasn't mad about her stealing his clothes.

Soon her fingers wear tracing down his neck as well. "Wow, I got you good."

"Am I going to have to adopt scarves and look like Mako?" She giggled at the jab toward his brother.

"Uh no. I think you can just say you got it at practice. It looks like you got water-whipped in the neck." She blushed. "And your collar. Actually…" She surveyed the rest of his body. "You might want to see a healer." Her blush deepened as she realized the intensity of bruises she had put on his body.

"Is it that bad Nora?"

"Maybe.' She said in a small giggly voice, embarrassed beyond all belief.

"Worth it. " He nuzzled her neck kissing down below the collar of the oversized shirt. The shirt fell to the side to reveal her shoulder. She gasped as he pulled her closer. A shock of pain crossed her face and her body tensed. Bolin pulled away to ask what he did. "Nora?" He questioned but he saw the reason before she could answer. Her shoulder and back we marred with purple and yellow splotches. "Bo." She chastised, knowing he was worrying.

"Jin, this is bad.'

"It can't be that bad. Calm down. Ow! Don't poke it."

"It's green. I had to." She stretched. She felt a little stiff but no more than she would after a good sparring match.

"Sweetie, I don't feel bad. Don't worry about it." She pushed his hair back and kissed him stealing his breath and objections off his tongue. He gave in to her passion and began to unbutton her shirt and palm her breast. She grunted and tensed her body again. Bolin froze not wanting to hurt her more than her already had. He pulled away and gently pushed the side of the shirt off her body.

'Where are you going?" Jinora asked as Bolin got off the bed.

"Come with me."

"What are you doing?"

'Jinora, come with me."

"I'm fine right here."

"No, you aren't." And with that Bolin lifted her off the bed and brought her into the bathroom so she could see the extent of the bruises on her body as he took her shirt off leaving her in just her shorts.

"Okay, so I look pretty gruesome. But I'll put my robes on and no one will be able to tell. And that tattoos are just making a lot of it look worse than it really is." She turned her head down to survey the front of herself without the help of the mirror. "Maybe you shouldn't bite so hard next time though." Noticing some of the more prominent bite marks on her chest. She added, "But you are a sight yourself. Scabs running down your back and chest and well damn you might as well have slept with my cat in your bed." Bolin left the bathroom walking quickly out of the bedroom as well. Jinora trotted along after him.

"Bolin, where are you going?"

"I'm calling Korra."

'Babe, I'm fine. We don't need to bother her." He ignored her dialing anyway. It was sweet that he cared about her so much. It really was not worth it for him to get all wound up over this. They had bruised each other plenty of times before and yes, things sometimes got intense and out of hand when they were passionate, but if he doesn't want to have sex that energy has to come out somewhere and if it resulted in a few battle scars then so be it. She grabbed her book and sat on the couch annoyed at her boyfriend and his overreactions.

"Jinora go get dressed."

"No."

"Korra is going to be here in a few minutes."

"Your point is?"

"Clothes are socially acceptable."

"I have underwear on."

"Mako is coming too."

"Still not seeing your point."

"You used to be modest." He said aggravated and fuming.

"I used to be innocent too, but you saw to remedy that." She reminded him with a wink. "It's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"You are so obstinate."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so obstinate if we weren't abstinent." She said coolly returning her eyes to her novel. Before he could retort Mako and Korra walked in. The couple was thrown off by their various states of undress. Bolin at least had pants on. Mako quickly turned away to avoid looking at Jinora. Mako blushed and Korra hope to break the growing awkward tension.

"So, uhm what did ya'll need?"

"This one is worried he injured me, ignoring the fact that I'm just bruised while he has gashes and bruising. I'm sore but I'm fine. He's a worry wart, endearing but frustrating. But we all know everyone's business so well what's one more thing for the world to know. So, we get kind of rough who doesn't?"

"Dude! You pissed her off! Come on Jinora; let's go check your body out." The women trotted off the bedroom. Bolin face-palmed as his girlfriend shook her butt along the way.

"Sorry Mako. I tried to get her to put clothes on before you and Korra got here."

"She's as stubborn as Korra. Not your fault Bro."

"They have too much bonding time.'

"Jinora looks like she dropped off a roof. I know she hates for you to try to treat her delicately, but you have to remember she's not indestructible. Seriously, you two need to chill out or just have sex already."

"She is just about as chill as a firebender when we get alone. She's all calm and proper until no one else is there and then well…" gesturing to his torso, "but we've never gotten this wounded before."

"It's only going to get worse at this rate. You just need to marry her and get it over with. I know you have a ring. I know you love each other and we all know she's going to say yes. What's the hold up?" His brother sighed.

"I've asked Tenzin. I need to know that we both have our heads on straight first. We mostly do, but just a few more months to get things sorted out."

"If that's the way you want it you might want to put Korra on speed dial for the future injuries."

* * *

"I never would have pegged you for the kinky type, Jinora. Down-right masochistic with all of this going on. I mean I like it rough. I totally get a few marks and scratches, but it looks like Oogi sat on you."

"I have control issues? I was really into it? I really just wanted to screw him? He's just so sexy Korra! I don't care about the marks." Jinora's reaction and frustration sent Korra into a bout of laughter.

"Let me heal some of this okay? Are those bite marks? Hot damn."

* * *

"Bolin, it's your turn." He hopped off the couch and exchanged looks with Jinora as she came out of the room. At least she was clothed this time.

"Sorry about before."

"It's alright we're family, but for future reference clothes are a good decision. How are you feeling?"

"I didn't feel bad before, but I feel refreshed now. Where are the kids?" Jinora had moved to the kitchen to make some tea and find something to eat.

"White Lotus guards are babysitting. They lost a bet with Korra, about what I don't know, and now the owe us."

"Sounds odd, secretive, but convenient."

"After this long with Korra, especially if she's pregnant, I don't ask questions. I just nod and smile."

"Pacifist."  
"And proud of it."

"How is the baby doing anyways?" Korra gave birth to their third child a happy, baby girl a few months ago.

"Mazi is finally sleeping all the way through the night although we still don't know if or what she'll bend yet. She could bend earth, fire or water. Korra still thinks that earth isn't going to happen, but Mazi has earthbending blood too."

"Just watch she'll be an airbender. I mean Korra's the Avatar anything can happen."

* * *

Once Bolin shut the door to his room and sat down Korra hit him.

"Why-haven't-you-proposed!?" each word was punctuated with another punch to his bruised body.

'Geeez Kor! I just had this talk with Mako. Is this gang up on Bolin to hurry up and settle down day?"

"You have the ring. I thought for sure you did it last night and that's why you called us over!"

"It's not right yet."

"Well it needs to be right sooner rather than later. I am too impatient for this."


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize once again for the long time between updates. I was devoting some of my focus to my new story You'll Go Far, which is another Bolinora fic. Its a shall we say prequel to this story so check it out. I hope everyone enjoys this long luxurious chapter. Leave me some love and feedback or else more may not be in store. Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

He had found the ring in an antique shop that he stumbled into one day after training. It had him perfectly mesmerized. The band was a twisted spiral of yellow and white gold. The center was a sapphire framed by an emerald on each side. He knew it belonged to Jinora and that he had to have it for the day he would ask her to share the rest of her life with him. He knew it was preemptive and a ways off, but it was perfect. He kept it safely in his apartment in the back of his closet where Jinora would never dare wander. He pulled it out one day a few months after he bought it to admire it and contemplate when he might gift it to his beloved when his brother caught him with the ring. Mako was thrilled for Bolin, but he (and Korra, who had to know everything), were bewildered as to why he was waiting. At first he wanted her to finish school, then he wanted her to settle in, and then he wanted them as a couple to talk about their future. The excuses kept coming, but the time never felt right.

Tenzin had pulled him aside the night of Jinora's 23rd birthday to talk to him about his intentions with his daughter. Everyone knew they were in love, but Tenzin needed to know Bolin's thoughts. Bolin did confess that he already had a ring, but he intended to ask for her hand when the time was right. Tenzin told him there was no need. Bolin was scared out of his mind when Tenzin stated that, thinking Tenzin wouldn't permit their marriage. The airbender really was just insisting that he approved of their relationship. He went on to tell Bolin to stop beating around the bush, but that he and Pema were happy for the couple and blessed their relationship.

Bolin had even planned the proposal a number of times. Some occasions he would back out; other times it was Jinora's fault—like the time she broke her left hand and all of the fingers sparring with Skoochy, or the time that her book publishers interrupted their plans of a weekend together with editing questions, or something of the sort. Bolin tried to keep up with the goings on of her reference book writing, but he had difficulties. He was going to propose after the Pro-Bending Championship tonight, but Jinora burned her hand messing around with his teammates. The burn went up her entire left arm. The healer said she would be fine with multiple healing sessions, but for now she would have to take it easy. He was beginning to think the spirits did not agree with their union in spite of all of the humans who agreed they were the perfect match.

"I was gone for twenty minutes and you get catastrophically burned." He was holding her as they relaxed in the arena. It was empty for the time being; the impending match wasn't for several hours. He stroked her hair lovingly, shaking his head against hers unbelieving at the situation.

"Jet didn't do it on purpose. He thought I was paying attention. I turned away and I got burned. It happens." She shrugged, but winced at the motion. Her injury was going to seriously impede her movement and expression which irritated her more than the pain.

"I know he didn't. It still doesn't make me happy that my teammate burned you. I have to trust him. Third degree burns don't exactly instill a vote of confidence."

"You have this championship in the bag. Your strategies are solid. Your techniques are perfected. Your team's chemistry is legit. Keep your focus and you'll keep your title." She told him matter-of-factly.

"At least someone is confident." He sounded mildly downtrodden.

"I may have a handicap, but I'll still kick your earthbending ass if you continue to be down on yourself."

"I have myself a feisty girlfriend today, don't I?" He buried his face in her hair kissing the back of her neck.

"Yes, sir you do!" She giggled as he tickled the back of her neck. The stubble on his chin was just long enough to be soft and when he it lightly hit the back of her neck it sent her squirming. Not one of his best ideas when she was injured and he had to be careful of her flailing limbs but the smile on her face was worth every second. Their moment of happiness was interrupted by Zane, the waterbender for the Fireferrets.

"Bro, we need you for prep and interviews! Sorry, Jinora, we gotta steal him."

"I'll send him on his merry way."

"Thanks!"

Jinora let out a deep sigh. She sat up to let her boyfriend up so he could go be the Team Captain.

"I'll be in the box waiting for you after the match. Good luck tonight." He kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go get pumped to kick some tail! I wanna see a good match tonight."

"Only the best for the best, and you're the best." He yelled with a wink as he trotted towards his duties. He was so good to her that she didn't know what to do with herself. He should have been furious about her arm; she should have been more aware. The team healer said that it would be fine in the long run after a few sessions with Korra everything would be tip-top. He had been amazingly relaxed lately especially leading up to the match. She was just glad he was letting his hair down a little bit.

* * *

"Jet!" Bolin yelled at the boy when he saw him in the locker room. " I oughta slug you hard for the damage you did to Jinora's arm. I would too if we weren't about to have a match!"

"I told you I'm sorry I don't know how many times!"

"A few more couldn't hurt, but geez man, I was going to propose! Did it have to be the left arm? She can't even look at her fingers until her next healing session tomorrow. Let alone wear her ring until it's healed in who knows how long!"

"Bolin, you've been trying to propose for the past year. This is getting ridiculous. You always have an excuse, some more legitimate than others. You just have to do it. Stop trying so hard to make it special. It's never going to be perfect. You are trying too hard." Jet was so frustrated with him always building up to ask her and it never happening. It was annoying and ridiculous. The ordeal was starting to wear on him and he wasn't even in this relationship.

"This isn't just another question, or some piece of jewelry. It has to be special." Bolin was beyond consolation.

"You know she is going to say yes. She isn't going to tell you 'This isn't special enough. My answer is no. Try harder next time.' She going to cry, kiss you and say yes." Zane pointed out astutely.

"Zane, don't they propose with necklaces in the water tribes?" Jet inquired of the water bender.

"I'm from the city, why do you assume I know these things and yes they do."

"Because you always do. Bolin, what if you gave her the ring on a chain? She could wear it once her hand healed, and you could get it over with." Bolin mulled Jet's suggestion. It would make his life easier. Maybe she would even find it charming and endearing. There was just one problem.

"I like this idea I do. But I don't have a chain."

"Bolin. Use. Your. Head. You. Are. A. METALBENDER! For Agni's sake, that girl has you so wound up you can't even think straight." Fumed Zane.

"Okay, fine. So where should I get this metal?" That question had both Zane and Jet stumped for a few minutes. Until Zane, the guy with all the ideas, suggested that he take it from the Championship trophy. Jet was incredulous as was Bolin. Zane tried to explain himself.

"She's just as much a part of this team as anyone else. She's here for training all the time. She gives us tips and feedback after watching us train and sparring with us. She gives Bolin up so we can have him whenever we need him and doesn't complain like many of the other girlfriends. She cooks dinner for all of us when we train late and you just irreparably damaged her arm. She deserves this too."

"He's right. We owe her. She's part of the team. Hell, if they'd let us have an airbender she would be on the team." Jet heartily agreed.

"Group Hug!"

"No!" The pair said in unison.

"You two are no fun. But really guys this means a lot to me but you know what?" There was silence. "There isn't going to be a trophy if we don't get ready." In the moment of serious conversation and bromance the trio neglected their real purpose of the day and ran for their pre-match interviews.

* * *

Jinora as always knew better than to leave the house without a book, there is too much downtime that shouldn't be wasted.

Two hundred pages and a few hours later Asami and Korra found her in the area.

"There you are Jin!"

"Korra, this is where I always am before a big match. You say it like you spent forever looking for me." Jinora rolled her eyes and turned to face her friends.

"What happened to you?!" Asami shouted as her and Korra rushed over to her.

"Jet, burned me in practice earlier. The team healer said I have to get it looked at every day for the next week or so, but it should heal almost entirely with time."

"You've got to be more careful with these guys, Jinora, especially if the burn is that bad." Asami said with worry blatant on her face.

"At least they don't take it easy on me like Mako and Iroh do. They offer a challenge."

"We do not take it easy on you. I take offense to that." Iroh said as he and Mako came to meet their significant others. "Oh, Agni! What happened to you?!" Jinora sighed loudly. She thought about making a sign so people wouldn't ask her that question again tonight, but she knew it was going to keep coming.

"I got burned in a spar. I lost focus; Jet thought I was paying attention. It's not a big deal. I just have to see a healer every day for a while."

"Seriously? I never had a burn that bad and I play with fire." Mako said his voice and face incredulous at the amount of damage had been done and the amount of pain she had to have been in.

"I have. It's not going to be a pretty road to recovery Jinora, even with a healer's aid. However that should help with the scarring immensely. The pain will be there either way. There are some herbal teas that can help with the pain, but they can only do so much." Iroh never talked about his activities with the General Forces, most of his missions were classified anyways. But to find out he was burned that badly was no doubt a result of something that happened abroad.

"Awesome. You are no longer allowed to talk to Bolin. If you dare tell him how much pain I am in or anything about your past burns you will die. If he knows he'll never let me in this arena again. It took me this long to not be a dainty flower and you can't screw that up. The rest of you better keep your traps shut."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Korra offered complete with a salute. That broke the tension and got the gang laughing.

"Where is everybody else?" Jinora asked, wondering where her family was.

"Tenzin, Lin, Meelo and Skoochy were doing security checks with the guard. Everyone else was wishing the team good luck. They'll be letting everyone in soon. Best we rounded everyone up and got to our box." Korra suggested. There was a box at the area particularly for their family because at the time that they rebuilt the arena Mako, Korra and Bolin were still Pro-Bending. Over the years the family members would bring friends to matches and now and then the Order of the White Lotus guards would use it as well. It came in particularly handy when championships came around so the whole family could sit together and they wouldn't lose anyone.

* * *

The minute that they announced that the Fireferrets held the title once again, Jinora squeeled and raced from the box to the arena floor where they were interviewing the benders left and right about the match. Other friends and family members of the various benders were making their way to the floor as well.

The Fireferrets were in a team huddle around their trophy. It was their signature; they wanted a moment to themselves to enjoy their victory and congratulate one another before the chaos ensued. Today however in the huddle amongst the merriment the trio helped Bolin craft a chain that matched the ring's spiral band.

"No, that's not twisty enough."

"No, that's too thin."

The opinions went back and forth until a chain of four spun strands was formed and trio agreed it was perfect. Bolin threaded the engagement ring onto the chain and slipped it in his pocket.

"Good luck bro!"

"Like he needs it."

They broke the huddle and as soon as he turn around Jinora ran into him. He picked her up bridal style and spun her around careful of her bandaged arm. They kissed chastely and he set her down.

"That was amazing! They didn't even stand a chance! You were brilliant."

The rest of the 'family' had arrived on the floor and he knew this was his chance.

He held her hand and stepped back from her.

"Jinora." She turned and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you. There is no one else in this world who could put up with me and do it with a smile. I love the way you can read your book in the middle of chaos. I love the way you make me chase you around and let me catch you because I will never run as fast as you. I love that you are so smart and yet you can be so dense and stubborn sometimes. I love the way you kiss me to get me to stop rambling. I love the way you assumed we would get married even when we had never talked about it. I love you. I will always love you. You will always have my whole heart. Jinora, will you spend the rest of your life with me, letting me love you the rest of our days; Nora, will you marry me?" He dropped the ring attached to the chain. The chain was looped about his ring finger as he held it out to her the ring spinning around letting the light and flashes glint off its emeralds and sapphires.

The arena had ceased movement. His declaration of his love had stopped the reporters and cameras. All eyes were on Jinora. The entire arena and any part of the world listening to the radio or television broadcast heard. Everyone was listening, waiting for a reply. The only eyes and ears Jinora was aware of were Bolin's. They were beginning to tear up; hers were already overflowing. She began to nod profusely and managed to say yes beneath the tears. He stood up and kissed her swiftly. When he pulled away he gazed at her face when she said, "I love you. I will always love you. Of course I'll marry you." She kissed him again and the arena burst into cheers and applause. "I cannot believe it took you this long and that you did that in front of the entire world!" She slapped him on the shoulder with her good hand and he laughed good-naturedly. He stepped away from her and held out the ring and necklace for her to examine. "It's gorgeous. I wish I could wear it properly, but it would seem you've thought of everything. Will you put it on me?"

"It would be my greatest honor my love." He hooked the chain around her neck and settled the ring just below the hollow of her throat. "I'll have you know that I made that chain just for you from our trophy. The guys wanted me too; the idea was their actually. I won't take all of the credit." Jinora's eyes swelled up with a second round of tears for the endearing thought of the gentlemen that were her fiance's teammates. She turned to find Jet and Zane, luckily they weren't far and had just finished another interview.

"Congratulations little lady!" Offered Zane. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She did the same with Jet only his kiss was punctuated with a punch to the arm.

"That's for my arm."

"I deserve that."

"A rather astute observation. I'd let you have more of a piece of my mind, but you just won a championship and I just got myself engaged. I am far too happy to cause further violence."

"You might want to get that in writing Jet. Especially for once her arm heals up." Meelo suggested as he and the rest of the family joined the group in the congratulations of the lovely couple.

"Congrats Bro." Mako told Bolin with a hug. "It only took you a year after you got the ring."

"You've had this for a year!" Jinora exclaimed astonished at her fiancé while Mako came over to her to hug her as well.

"He's been working up the courage ever since. He even planned it all out a few times they would never work out for one reason or another." Mako told her when he hugged her tightly. Korra joined in the hugging as well.

"He's been carrying it around 24/7 ever since he bought it." Korra divulged with an ecstatic smile.

"What can I say I wanted it to be perfect?" Bolin offered this excuse which the group took as endearing.

The whole family had hugs and congratulations to offer to the team and the lovely couple. Pema and Tenzin both shed a few tears for their oldest child was growing up. Skoochy was pale and quiet after offering Bolin his congratulations when Bolin told him that he was next. Jinora just giggled as she overheard. She could see Skoochy and Ikki together and getting married but they were both too childlike to do so anytime soon. Meelo would probably marry before her; he never lost his rambunctious nature, but he loved Jerita with reckless abandon. As the well-wishing died down so did everyone's energy. It had been a long day with much to celebrate, but for now it was time to head home.

"Hey Babe!" Jinora turned around as Bolin called out for her. "You staying with me tonight?"

"I just might be so inclined." She said lightly with a wink.

"Wait for me?" He asked before he turned to the locker room to get his belongings.

"Always have."

"Always will."

* * *

**So I didn't write the scene of the match. Its like quidditch in Harry Potter there are only so many ways before its a bore and I feel like my writing would not do a match justice. Review or PM. Love you guys and Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies for the excruciatingly long time period between updates. My brain just keeps my pen flowing at the other stories and as much as I'd like to have no real world obligations, school and family come first. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Maybe an excess of feelings and fluff and love? Let me know!**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

The couple lay comfortably in Bolin's bed. He was on his stomach looking up at his fiancée who was sitting up cradling her burnt arm.

"Are those tea leaves helping?"

"If you ask about my arm one more time, you'll be sleeping on the floor." Jinora glared at Bolin with his worrying nature. She appreciated the care and the tea leaves that he made into a compress for her. They really were helping the pain, but the constant worrying and questions were getting infuriating.

"Maybe, I'll just poke it periodically to test your pain levels." He jokingly made a move to poke her arm as she quickly slung it over her head to safety.

"You are so mean. First, you hide my ring for over a year and now this. Tsk tsk. I thought you were better than that." She accused him playfully.

"It all had to be magical, whimsical, loving, endearing, tear-jerkingly perfect. "

"We'll Mister Perfect, it was magical and everything else as well as very very public. We are going to be on every newspaper and radio show tomorrow morning. This is going to overshadow your win. I can see it now, _Probending Champion Engaged to Eldest Airbending Child._ " She said with a frown. Then she gasped. "Shit. I mean we won't have to tell anyone; they all know. But shit, everyone knows."

"I'm not quite following this latest worry. The publicity I got, and apologize for. Why do we care if everyone knows?"

"I just don't know if my extended family and friends from University will appreciate this type of announcement. It's impersonal, while still very personal, I mean the proposal was broadcast as part of the post-Championship interviews. I guess it was unavoidable. I mean,_ brother-in-law to the Avatar marries eldest granddaughter of the great Avatar Aang,_ not exactly something people can resist."

"Excuse me. I am team captain of the fireferrets that should mean more than Korra's brother-in-law!" There was a mask of genuine hurt on his face.

"Yes, to your plentiful fangirls. That means everything." She rolled her eyes. His fans were a constant thorn in her side, but now that he publicly devoted himself to her, maybe they would back off and moon over Jet or someone else.

"Excuse you, but I'd like to think I made a name for myself. I don't have to piggyback off of anyone else's fame."

"I also would prefer to be known as Councilwoman Jinora, ambassador of the Air Nation to Republic City and Ba Sing Se, Alumnus of Ba Sing Se University, future author, and Master Airbender. Or just me." She looked him dead in the eye. Her point had been made. She didn't want to start a fight either. Not tonight. She dropped the glare and cutthroat tone. "But then there's another title I will be happy to have soon, The wife of the brother-in-law to the Avatar." She smirked at him with a wink. He felt his gloomy mood lift off him, remembering that tonight was a night to be celebrated.

"The future Mrs. Probending Champion, I like the sound of that." She felt his arms slide up under her. He pulled her into his lap; she leaned into his chest nuzzled her head against him. He felt wetness against his shirt, tears; she was crying into him.

"Sweetheart?" He pulled her tighter against his body to comfort her. "What is it? Did I hurt your arm? Are you having second thoughts? Do you hate your ring? I'll get you a new one a more modern on. I'll even carve you a betrothal necklace if you want one." Using her good hand she placed her fingers to his lips to silence his distress. She looked up at him, tears still glinting in her eyes, but with a lilted smile on her face.

"I'm just happy. I'm just so happy. The ring is beautiful and don't you dare try to replace it. We've grown very attached. It's just…" She let out a deep breath to compose herself, preventing a fresh wave of tears. "I…we get to share this with my whole family. You and Mako have been family for over a decade now, but we don't get to share this with yours. I don't know. . . It makes me miss them somehow, which is ridiculous. I never knew them; they died before I was born. I'm just being emotional, just forget it." She put her thoughts to rest with a kiss on her fiancé's lips.

"Nora, you break my heart. They would have loved you, and Korra for that matter, to bits. They would be so proud that Mako and I found love like theirs. Personally, I think ours is even better. We never would have had a reason to meet without the tragedy of losing them." Tears were escaping Bolin's eyes as he spoke. "Your family has always been mine, and will forever be mine even without you, but more so with you. Normally marriages are the unions of two families, our will just be the official addition. Now, we will all actually be related. But Mom and Dad are here in spirit, they left a void in our lives when they died and I'm bringing that void with me. You should be gaining family, a second pair of parents. Instead our kids will only have one set of grandparents. However, I think the excess of aunts and uncles and cousins will make up for everything; even so the amount of love I have for you can fill all of the voids." He stroked her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. The couple sat absorbing each other and this moment, soaking in everything that was about to happen.

"I can't believe we are getting married." Bolin said in a mildly astonished tone.

"I've been planning this since the day I met you. Albeit, those wedding plans involved you whisking me away to far off lands where we would go on adventures out of my books and there were talking animals and my wedding dress would be hot pink."

"You've had fourteen years to get used to this idea. Forever with you was easy to come to terms with, but even after trying to propose for a year I'm still not used to the idea of all of this being real."

"I never thought it would be. I honestly get to live out my fairy tale with my first and only true love. We'll be the stuff of songs and love stories."

The couple fell asleep just like that, her cradled in his arms whispering their love back and forth.

Jinora woke up the next morning, remembering she had a particularly good dream. She rubbed her neck as she tried to work out the kinks from sleeping in an awkward position, when her hand brushed the chain on her neck. Her fingers traced down to the hollow of her throat to her ring, knowing her dream was real.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry all for the epic long wait. It looks like one or two more chapters after this. Then I may have the wedding fic for you in a separate story. Until then be sure to check out the other Bolinora stories I have to fill your fix of the darling couple. As always Happy Reading and please review!**

* * *

"What do you mean an engagement party?" Jinora almost screamed at her sister in confusion.

"A party to celebrate your engagement to Bolin. I would think your fancy University education you would learn to use context clues, Jinora." Ikki told her sister in mock condescension.

"Everyone knows already. Shit, he proposed in front of the whole world. It was broadcast on worldwide radio. We were in newspapers and tabloids. I do not want any more spotlight Ikki. I've been embarrassed in these past two weeks enough." She have begged her sister in exasperation.

"We also never officially celebrated the fire ferrets win. Drinking until we couldn't feel our faces doesn't count. But there will be food and drinks, gifts, music, dancing, people we don't get to see often." Ikki knew she was going to win.

"And every city official ever. Joy." Jinora rolled her eyes in her trademark sarcastic fashion.

"Jin. We run the damn city. You and dad are on the council. Your future brother in law is the most prominent police officer beside Lin who is our aunt who is married to the Commander of the United Forces. Your future sister in law is the freaking AVATAR not to mention Mako and Korra were former fire ferrets. Your future husband just won the World Pro Bending Championship with his Fire Ferrets. You are the first Air child to get married and presumably produce children. It is a BIG DEAL. Can't you just bask in the glory?" Ikki had proven some very good points. There was hardly a place in the world they didn't have connections, not that they used them often, hardly at all really.

"You did say dancing right?" Jinora asked meekly, but hopeful as dancing was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Mhmm" Ikki grinned widely as she saw her sister begin to cave.

"And you'll do my hair?" Ikki's knowledge of all things girly, hair, make-up fashion, was legendary.

"Of course. We'll go shopping tomorrow for your dress for the party."

"Shopping was not part of the deal."

"I'll alter it for you too?"

"You are the most dedicated sister ever." Jinora knew her sister would stop at nothing to get her to have this party.

"It's practice for your wedding. I was thinking panda lilies in your hair and a long cream gown on the Island in the spring. A small ceremony and large reception." Ikki's eyes glazed over as she planned dreamily.

"Whoa Whoa whoa back this up. You just got me to agree to one major event. Let's focus and don't make me freak out." Jinora did not like pressure of social things especially when it came to planning things.

"No freaking out. Allowed. I've got all the details for the party taken care of just got shopping with me tomorrow. We'll tailor this week. And the party will be on Saturday night."

"You've already planned it. Before I could say anything?"

"Didn't want you to stress over details so I didn't give you any. You just get to enjoy your party."

"Does Bolin know?"

"He gave me full approval already. No fuss. No muss."

"I will want a say in my own wedding." Jinora muttered to her sister, knowing Ikki would take full control is she let her.

"We'll see how you feel about that after you see the magic I pull with your party." With that Ikki left her room with a wink. Leaving Jinora to sigh and fret over everything in peace.

* * *

Light baubles strung across the ceiling. Jazzy music floating through the air and up the ballroom staircase.

"Ikki this isn't my wedding. It doesn't have to be perfect. I can see Bo whenever I damn well please."

"Nope. You cannot, my dearest sister. You have to play by my rules. I planned everything. And Mako and Iroh and Asami are holding him hostage too. So there."

"WHY DOES SHE INSIST UPON THE GRAND ENTERANCE?"

"Cause she wants to show me off." Said Skoochy conceitedly, strutting through the dressing room.

"Well someone has gotten cocky. Maybe we shouldn't let you around Korra anymore." Meelo suggested.

"I'm cocky and you gotta deal with it." Korra stated firmly, as if any attempt to change her personality was an insult. "Ikki gusts are arriving. Our parents are greeting everyone, well mine are wrangling my brood of children."

"Ugh, why couldn't this have been informal, Am I ready yet?" Jinora whined once again.

"A few more pins and you will be. Tilt your head down. Skooch, go tell Mako that we'll be ready in 10."

"Okay babe." He leant down to kiss her cheek before going out of the room across the hall to play messenger.

Ikki finally let her look in the mirror at her reflection to see the result of the hours of tedious primping she put her sister through. Her hair was up and out of her face showcasing her tattoos. A few tightly curled ringlets were loose. The rest of her hair was an intricate weaving of twists and braids interlaced with pin-curls. Her makeup was light on her face highlighting her eyes. The deep brown eyeliner accentuated the almond shaped rims. The deep color of her eye shadow was blue faded to green giving a dramatic flair and contrast to her eye color simultaneously matching her dress and the ring about her neck. Her gown for the evening was tailored to her every curve. It flared off of her hips to fall to the ground allowing free range of motion for her legs for dancing and was perfect to twirl in. The top was a sweetheart neckline the tied up around the back of her neck. The bodice was corseted and glittery. It was showier than something Jinora would have chosen on her own, but the deep ombre of the greens and blues were demure. She also declined wearing any distracting jewels opting just for her engagement ring on her chain. With the addition of the soft black cast her arm laid in, everything was perfect.

"Ikki, I look so beautiful." Her voice was almost a whisper and her eyes glistened in the mirror's relfection.

"Worth the wait?"

"Not entirely but mostly." She jested. "All ready now?" Jinora began to feel excited to the evening.

"Yep, the boys are gathering up in the hall."

She came into the hallway and the boys were lining up with their escorts. Rohan and Paige were first in line followed by, Meelo and Sakari, Ikki and Skoochy, Asami and Iroh, Korra and Mako. Bolin and Jinora would be the last to enter the ballroom. Mako called for his brother to come on out. But it took him a few more minutes.

"Sweetie, whatever you look like it can't be as bad as what Ikki has me wearing." She shushed Ikki silently showing her sister that she was being playful as a ploy to get him to hurry himself.

Bolin came straight out of the dressing room in fear og his beloved actually looking outlandish instead of stunning. His jaw dropped to the floor where his feet were glued.

"Hey chief, you don't cleanup too bad." She kissed his open mouth until he relaxed his jaw and closed his lips. Then she whispered in his ear. "What I'd give to rip that off of you with my teeth." She pulled back eyeing him appreciatively. "Emerald suits suit you."

"Really punny Nora." He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "You almost look too pretty to spoil." He leaned his mouth down to her ear, "Almost." The words ghosted across his lips sending a shiver down her spine along with a desire to ditch the party. She slapped his ass in retribution.

"Ikki has worked too hard on this for us to misbehave here. But later you're all mine." She said gruffly and possibly a little too loudly.

"Come on sweet thangs, we're up!"

"You ready?" he asked her, looking down at her lovingly.

"Just don't let me fall or pass out." Nerves often led the airbender to uncharacteristically clumsy tendencies.

"I'll never let you fall again. You fell hard enough when you fell for me." She gracelessly shoved into his side with her good arm that he grabbed and hook around his own as they took their place to descend the stairs with their introduction. The came down the grand staircase of the Old Sato Mansion (that has since been used as a venue for parties among other things as Asami now resided with Iroh in a myriad of places, but they own a home next to Mako and Korra in the neighborhood that Bolin and Jinora have their hearts on settling into as well).

The crowd of friends, family, and honored guests, whom they hardly knew, preened over them They adored the girl's dress and the ring at her throat's hollow, while congratulating the boy on his recent victory with his team and his fiancée. The comments from the people they knew separately were the best. The guys from the academy "Never thought they'd see old Bo settle down" or they would jestingly harangue Jinora with a "How'd you manage to tame the wild beast?" But she got her fill too from her college peers. "You gave him up for Ba Sing se" said the girls who never met him in her college years disapprovingly "Can't believe it took him so long. I thought for sure you'd have jumped him by now."

He led her out onto the dance floor after the initial conversations were through. He took her by the hand to pull her into a waltz with him.

"Well excuse me. I might have to start calling you Mr. Hat Trick. When did you learn how to dance properly?"

"You didn't expect me to just sway with you out here. Perhaps with you standing on my toes?"

"I fully expected that." He spun her into a twist which had her arms pulled across her body and her back flush to Bolin's chest. "I am thoroughly impressed though." He spun her back out and pulled her back into a proper dance frame. The music changed and he led her into a rumba complete with hip motion. Not long after his brother cut in and he obliged, going off to dance with Ikki.

"You ready to be a part of this crazy family?" Mako asked in a slightly worried tone.

"We are just going with the natural order of things. Making everyone who is family and has been for years rightfully so. Now it will all just be official, full circle."

"I've never had a sister before. I am fairly excited about that" He flashed his rare but charming smile. "How long until the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed it much. Ikki wants a Spring wedding though. I refuse. I favor a fall wedding. I never imagined anything different with him actually."

"You say that as if you have been planning for years."

"I've been plotting this since age 10." She said with a smirk.

"Well try not to make him wait too long. I'm not sure how many more early morning healing sessions Korra can put up with." Jinora blushed heavily at Mako's insinuation, but he was completely spot on. Lately the sexual tension between the two of them was inescapable.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't go embarrassing her without my help." Rohan cut into their dance, all gangly and fifteen. His demeanor was kindred to hers and the siblings were the farthest in age but the closest in hearts.

"Hey big sis. How are you doing with all of this attention tonight?"

"It's not so bad really. Although I am starving and I'll probably commence the alcohol consumption in less than an hour."

"That has to be a new record. You should be at least half way to buzzed by now." They shared a laugh but then Rohan's eyes got thoughtful as he looked at his sister. "I'm so happy for you two. He's been in my life since before I was born. He's always been there. And while I did have an older brother, it was nice to have another who I could look up to more than Meelo. And I can't think of anyone who would treat you better, love you more properly or take care of you to keep us happy."

"Ro, you're going to make me cry. Ikki will kill me if I ruin my make-up." Skoochy came over fanning her face.

"Skooch, you're going to make me cry worse." Jinora complained as she tried to dry off her cheeks.

"Don't worry its waterproof." He informed her with a knowing smile. "You sure you aren't pregnant with all the dramatics today it's enough to make a guy wonder." Her dear friend jested.

"You know better than that, how I wish though. But you two are next darling. I say less than a year and we'll be at a party just like this but for you and Ikki."

"I have to propose first."

"30 Yuan, that if I search you I'll find a ring in your coat pocket." Jinora challenged with swagger.

"Bull . . . it's in my shirt pocket." Skoochy blushed and gazed at the floor embarrassed that he had been found out.

"I knew it." Jinora almost shouted, ecstatic that her suspicions hadn't been false.

"Shh. I haven't even asked your parents yet." He whispered harshly, eyeing around them to make sure no one had been eavesdropping.

"Oh look there they are. Go hop to it." With that she left him alone on the dance floor without a partner as she headed toward the buffet for some noodles and mushrooms. She settled down with her plate next to Asami and Korra. Asami was four months pregnant and Korra was for once void of a child in her womb.

"You ready for one?" Asami asked while rubbing her hand across her barely bulging stomach.

"Let me lose my virginity first."

"Spirits and moon peaches! You and Bo actually are waiting!" Korra half-squealed.

"Good grief Korra. What did you think all of those bruises you healed were from-never mind. I don't want to know."

The three girls giggled and talked about the babies and the preparations for Jinora's wedding and Asami's baby. They happily ate and chatted until it was time for more festivities.


	13. Chapter 13

Bolin was being pushed and pulled in different directions all evening. People had come from all over to congratulate the young couple . There was even a large contingent of Jinora's family even many whose appearance was unannounced.

"Here he is mom! The man of the hour. " She emphazied with a clasp on Bolin's shoulder. Bolin subsequently turned to see Jinora's Aunt Kya and Grandmother. "We've been searching all over the party for you." Kya stated with exasperation as the earthbender greeted each of them with a hug.

"My apologies Gran Gran and Kya. How may I assist you?"

"I would like a chat with my future grandson. Would you care to escort an old woman out to the garden?" Bolin offered Katara his left arm and Kya his right, however Kya declined.

"I'm going to go catch up with Bumi. I will come find you two later. If you'll be alright mom?"

"I was alright the 23 years before I had you, I think I'll be fine, love. Bolin, will take good care of me."

Once in the garden, they sat on one of the benches by the rose bushes enjoying the warm spring air.

"First your brother and Korra and now you and my granddaughter." She said haughtily with a chuckle. "Your parents must have done something right. Although, I am sure Aang had something to do with it. A matchmaker even in death, that man." She shook her head with a smirk.

"I never tire of hearing you speak of him. Your love story is of fairy tales and legends, the ones I was told as a child. It's entirely surreal, and a hell of a lot to live up to, to strive for. You can hear it in your voice when you say his name."

"It seems you have managed to live up to it. Jinora lives in a world novels and the loves within and you have won her heart. Captured it in a way that my husband would have envied you, for him not having thought of it first. The whole proposal, including the ring on a chain, has Aang written all over it. I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for anyone better for my sweet Jinora."

"You unnecessarily flatter me. You truly do, to be compared to Avatar Aang in anyway and to have your complete blessing is more important than you know."

"I knew it was important to you. However there is another matter I need to discuss with you. Along with our family we have certain obligation to the world. Ones you are I am sure aware of, but others that I'm not sure the ramifications have occurred to you."

"There is the high security with the White Lotus included, Ambassador and council duties. I know that we might have to move to one of the temples to reside and have acolytes in the future. Having kids that are benders, airbenders and our life not exactly being private and the critique that entails but I've become used to that. The rest doesn't matter to me so long as she is safe."

"As a whole the rest should not be detrimental to your marriage, but the pregnancies could be. There is already an enormous pressure on her to have children and many soon. Ignore them and don't let her fall into the pressure either. I know she is strong, but she is heavily honor duty bound. Do what you two want, when it's right for you, not the world. You hear me? She will stress out about any child she has and she will love it no matter what, but she needs to know it's okay for it to be a non-bender or an earthbender. I know you will assure her, but be firm about it. Its health and happiness are all that matters. Talking from experience I knew the pressure would be difficult but I could never fathom how it felt and how things happened. The pressure to continue the race has not been friendly to our romances; be prepared."

"It's not that I don't appreciate this Gran Gran, but this is all a little preemptive." Bolin shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your brother came to me with Korra already pregnant. Just let me be early rather than late. Unless?" She raised her brow in question to the young man with suggestion.

"NOPE. Nope. Nope. Nope. You are completely early on that front." His eyed bugged out of his head at the mere thought of having to confess that to the elders were it true.

"Good but be warned the way she looks at you, she is gonna jump your bones the minute you say I do."

"Ma, what are you doing to the poor boy?" Bumi interrupted the conversation to Bolin's relief.

"Irrevocably scaring him, no doubt. Gran Gran, may I steal my fiancé for a few moments?" Jinora had come to her uncle's side at the doorway along with her aunt.

"Well he is yours my dearest." Jinora grabbed Bolin by the hand and led him through the garden around the corner.

"He reminds me of dad when he looks at her." Kya almost sighed as the couple walked away.

"You sure he isn't the Avatar? It seems more like Dad's spirit, with the cheesy romantic moves." Bumi chimed in.

"The minute he calls her his forever girl I quit." Kya said with a shiver of mild disgust of the memories of her parents.

Around the corner the couple was enjoying the first moment they had alone in some time.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear. Her eyes were shining up at him while her skin sparkled with glitter. He could adore her image all day.

"You've seen me." She giggled at him, caressing his jawline with her fingertips.

"I've missed us-time." He amended.

"I know, babe. We'll get married and then we'll be left alone." She emphasized her statement with exasperation.

"You're beautiful." He told her looking in her eyes pulling her close to him. She rolled her eyes at his ardent tone, letting herself be drawn to his chest.

"Was Gran-Gran threatening you with her water-whip for me and my honor?" She quipped while fiddling with the buttons on his suit.

"Surprisingly, no. She was giving me marital advice for the benefit of our future children. Also making sure there weren't any on the way just yet-Shhh." He quieted her questions before she could voice them. "We'll talk about it later. Now…" He untied her dress strap and kissed the back of her neck, her breathing spiked with a sharp breath of surprise and pleasure.

"Bo, we're in public." His kisses continued to her jawline despite her admonishment.

"Just ten minutes, Nora." He growled against her flushed skin.

"We're the guest of honor, Bolin." Jinora tried to chastise again, losing her resolve.

"Just five minutes?" She pulled away from him briefly searching his eyes to make sure he wasn't bluffing and that they truly would make a return to the party.

"Done." She didn't allow for further conversation before planting her lips on his pushing herself flush against his body. He backed against the outside wall wrapping his arm around her waist. Her fingers ran through his hair tousling the thick mane. The passion was evident in their actions. Their love flowing from their lips; sweet nothings communicated in the brushes of skin. The chemistry between them obvious in the blushes along their cheekbones and the hammering of their hearts. The amour between the betrothed was evident especially to those spying nearby.

"Children, we need not spy. It's evident what they are doing anyway." Katara upbraided her adult offspring.

"Come on Mom, like you didn't spy on us when we were their age."

"Especially on Lin and Tenzin." Bumi tacked on to his sister's remark. "That relationship had matchmaker written all over it."

"What about me, Bumi?" Lin had crossed the threshold into the garden upon hearing herself mentioned.

"Nothing sweetheart, just reminiscing old times with the family."

"Or spying." She said in her classic sardonic tone.

"If you can see them with your feet you're spying too."

"Shh." Katara admonished. "They'll hear you."

"I doubt it they are pretty entangled." Kya whispered from her vantage point through the bushes. The rest of them joined her to spy on the young couple who was indeed rather entangled.

Jinora gathered all of her resolve and pulled away from her fiancé. "Bo." She said in a gasp. She put her arms between them, leaning the top of her head against his chest to catch her breath.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, yeah, just ya know light headed. We need to get back before someone comes looking for us."

"Sweetheart, they already have." He whispered in her ear. "I can see your aunt, grandmother, uncle and Lin in the bushes."

"Shit. Not dad though."

"No, Tenzin in sight."

"Wanna screw with their heads?"

"Yes, because making them think I'm pregnant or that we are breaking up with be a good choice."

"I know something they don't know."

"Really, maybe you don't know either?" He quirked an eyebrow at the thought of her keeping secrets from him. Her voice was louder when she said, "Skoochy is going to propose to Ikki. He has the ring on him tonight. I mean he's been carrying it around for a while now, but I'm pushing him." His face was shocked, as if he was oblivious to the fact that they had been in a relationship at all. Still, he picked Jinora up and spun her around, ecstatic at the thought.

"Wait, this isn't like incest right?"

"No more than Lin and my dad or Bumi. Sokka wasn't her real, biological dad so all is well, continue the merriment and picking me up. I like being spun around."

"How about I spin you around on the dance floor?" She nodded profusely.

"Yes please." Then the couple scurried back to the party before the eavesdroppers could reveal themselves.

"Damn, that boy grew up too quick." Lin said staring at her feet when Bumi grabbed to hold her hand.

"Tell me about it." Bumi said as he pulled her to him.

"Now, I have to talk to another one." Katara sighed heavily. Kya giggled at her mother.

"Guys, this is supposed to be happy!"

* * *

**Sorry updates have me few and far between. I am trying my hardest ladies and gents but I have been quite busy. Please R&R and check out my other stories. **


End file.
